The Love and Life of an Actress
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Sakura is auditioning for a part in a tv series featuring a well know celebrity Syaoran Li. AU fic S&S Epilogue is up... enjoy!
1. The Audition

**_The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 1_**

The Audition

An Interviewer places a tape recorder down on a table in a small room then presses play on the recorder, "As we being what motivate you to be an actress?" he asks.

The woman pauses for a moment and speaks, "I like to act out various rolls, like being in someone else's shoes. You know what I mean it's something hard to explain," she says then places her hands in her lap.

"Oh I understand, Sakura," he says, "But did someone inspire you to be an actress?" he questions again repeating the same question only rewording it.

"I would have to say my father and brother did. They were so great to me when I was growing up, it is after all hard to grow up with out my mother," she pauses, "In a way I would like to say that I did it for her."

"Is it hard getting started?" he asks as he readies himself to write an answer down on paper while making sure the tape he had put in there was still okay.

"Like any job it is hard to get in the field yet alone find a job to do," she says while looking down at her hands and back up to the interviewing gentleman.

"After all I am doing a biography for you so maybe if you went over the steps, pitfalls and celebrations in your young career this far," he replied.

"This starts just two years ago when I was auditioning for my first movie….it was a recommendation from my agent," she said then looked just behind him.

"Just something to finish up the interviews, Ms Kinomoto," he said as he scribbled a couple more details on a piece of paper that was in front of him. "Are you really glad that you have found this opportunity?" he asks.

"Of course, I couldn't have done it with out help from Li, Syaoran. He helped me a lot with the addition," she said with a smile.

"So you owe him," the reported says as he again starches some notes in his book.

Sakura laughs, "I guess I do," she says.

**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC **

** The Mistress **

**Auditions begin April 5****th**

Sakura looks up at the poster that is posted at the studio on the bulletin board inside. She is waiting in line for her turn, for a leading role part of Vanessa a woman who steals a married man from his wife.

"Okay next," a man at the door holding a clipboard said.

Sakura approached him, "Kinomoto, Sakura?" he said as he read of the clipboard.

"Yes, that's me," she said. He motioned for her to step through the door and at once she set her eyes on one of the most handsome young man she ever had seen. Her glaze then went to the two men who sat in the chair just in front of him.

"Kinomoto, Sakura," said the man with glasses.

"Yes," she replied.

"Is your first audition?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes it is," she said to him.

"Okay so to begin if you just stand up there with Syaoran," he said.

Sakura turned to look at the young man she had stared at when she came into the room, "Syaoran, Li?" she questioned her expression one of shock and surprise.

"Yeah that is me," he said smiling then handing her a script he leaned to her and whispered, "Let's being or the big guys down there are going to be upset." He said smiling.

"Right of course," she said then turned to the two men seated in front of them.

"You seemed to know Syaoran do you?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't personally, I mean I know he is a big actor in this district," She said quickly.

"Okay so you know Syaoran will be playing the married man whom Vanessa is carrying on a relationship with. His name in this short television series is Alexander," he explained to her.

The man that hadn't said a word then began to talk, "So on those pages Syaoran gave you. They are part of the script in which Vanessa asks him if he is jealous of the attention that the other men give her. Do your best and we will start now," he said then the lights closed and the spot light was only on her and Syaoran.

Sakura got her emotions out of her then looked at the first lines on the script and began, "Alexander, you follow me like, like you are jealous," Sakura says.

"I'm not jealous; you have to be careful when it comes to these men. They are all out for your money Vanessa," Syaoran says looking at her intently.

Sakura turned around having her back facing him, "You say things like this…how am I supposed to believe you?" she questions him.

"Believe or not I am looking out for you," he replied then came up to her and turned her to face him.

"Cut!" the man with the glasses shouted, "Very good," he said seemingly surprised.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at him, "You're actually the first women that would be right for the role," he said.

Sakura smiled, "Oh really, thanks."

"My name is Ichiro, Yamato, I am the director for the series," he said bowing then Sakura in turn returned the bow. "This other gentleman is the casting recruiter," he said smiling.

The man stepped up to Sakura, "I am Izumo Taichi," he said as he bowed and Sakura returned the bow.

"Thank you for trying out for the role of Vanessa, we will call you when we finish going through the rest of the auditions today," said Mr. Izumo.

"Okay, thanks again very much," Sakura said smiling at the three of them then exited room.

"She should be the one," Syaoran said quickly as soon as the door closed.

"She is good yes, but we still have to go through all the other people out there Syaoran," Mr. Izumo said as he flipped through the paper to show him.

"I see," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled as she walked out of the studio feeling very much happy as she reached into her purse for her keys. Hopefully for her no one else would be picked that worked so well with Syaoran. The upside is that he was really good looking and nice.

**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC **

Later in the day Sakura was at home she got a visit from her friend Tomoyo. They hugged, "Tomoyo, you never guess who the lead male actor is for the television series is," Sakura said with amassment as they then took a seat on the couch.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked curios now.

"Li, Syaoran," she said, "And the best part I think they really liked us working together. I mean I hope they do," she said with a smile.

"That is amazing Sakura. I knew you would make a good actress!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura blushed merely, "I do really appreciate that you made that portfolio for me with all those pictures you did."

"It's the least I can do," Tomoyo replied.

_**The Studio around 4 o'clock in the evening…**_

"Okay next!" Mr. Izumo said quietly as he looked to the door as another girl came forward to do the same since they have been rehearsing for the past six hours.

The girl walked up on stage and stood just across from Syaoran. She wore a huge smile on her face as she looked at him, "So nice to meet you!" she said.

"Yes and the same to you," Syaoran smiled then turned to Izumo who didn't seem happy he was talking to her. He turned back to the girl, "Shall we begin," he said motioning to the script in her hands.

"Alexander, you follow me like, like you are jealous," she says.

"I'm not jealous; you have to be careful when it comes to these men. They are all out for your money Vanessa," Syaoran says looking at her intently.

"You say things like this…how I am supposed to believe you?" she questions him.

"Believe or not I am looking out for you," he replied then came up to her and turned her to face him.

"Okay thanks!" Izumo said as he stood up.

"Thanks, nice to meet you Syaoran," she said shaking his hand then slowly headed toward the exit.

"How many have you decided that you want to come back for a second audition?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Three dozen if you are wondering," Yamato said looking at his sheet.

Syaoran took a peek at the paper with all the addresses and phone numbers of each of the girls that had auditioned for the part. He saw Sakura's name then took a seat next to the casting director, "You don't mind if I call her myself do you?" he asked.

Yamato looked at him, "You can call if you like. However, Syaoran I hope it is not a personal reason," he replied looking at him suspiciously.

Syaoran shook his head, "What makes you think something like that?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid Syaoran you thought she was an amazing actress," Yamato said.

Syaoran laughed, "No that's not it. I did say that about her because it is true," he said.

Yamato nodded, "And I agree with you completely, she is a really good actress. You know what happens when you get romantically involved with the actress on set," Izumo said cautioning him.

"You are both worried about nothing. I just happen to think she is the one that will make the prefect Alexandra. That's it," Syaoran said point of fact making sure he was clear on his stance of things.

_**Sakura's Apartment…**_

She was making dinner for herself, Tomoyo had left she had some work to be done on a special project that she was preparing for Sakura, which Sakura had no idea about.

The telephone rang Sakura set the knife down and went to get the phone, "Kinomoto, Sakura speaking," she said into the receiver absentmindedly.

"Sakura…uh I mean Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said rather unprofessionally at first but correcting himself, "It's Syaoran from the audition."

"Oh Syaoran, its okay there is no need to be so formal with me," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks, so I just want to inform you that you have made it to the second audition," he replied.

"That's great, when is it?" she questioned.

"It will be held in three days at the same location. As for the times I will have to call you with those," he looked down at his hands as he talked to her.

"Oh okay that is great, Thanks you so much," she said smiling as if he where there in front of her.

"I was wondering…" he paused thinking if he should ask her or not.

Sakura listened and waited for him to continue when he didn't, "Syaoran are you there still?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was wondering," he paused again. 'He should just go on and ask then explain to her why he thought about this idea. "I was wondering if you wanted some help preparing for it?" he questioned quickly.

"Really?" Sakura questioned, "Are you sure? I mean you must be a very busy person Syaoran Li."

"No, not at the moment. I want to help because I know you will play the role so well."

"And this is okay? I mean you won't get in trouble?"

"No, I've done it in the past," he confessed.

"Okay, sure. With some one as good as you as my coach for the role I'm sure to be the one to get it," Sakura said although a little surprised at this offer of help she was going to accept if it meant her getting the role had a higher chance at success.

"I will make sure you get it," Syaoran said confidently.

Sakura was touched with his dedication on getting the right actress to play the role of Alexandra and she was going to make sure that she did get the part. This could mean everything for her career while working with a top actor such as Syaoran.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Practice Session Number Two

**A/N: **Hey all, Yeah here is chapter 2!!

Thanks for pointing out that mistake i didn't catch after reading it over again, it is supposed to be Vanessa not Alexandra. so that is it here is another chapter... enjoy!**  
**

**The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 2**

_Practice Session Number Two_

* * *

_**The following day…**_

Sakura had told her best friend everything about last nights phone call from no other then Syaoran Li. Tomoyo was so excited for her that she was going to come over in the morning and help her pick an out fit out just for her coaching session which would be later in the evening after Syaoran had finished the auditions for the day.

Tomoyo arrived at Sakura apartment with two large trunks she knocked on the door and Sakura let her in, "Tomoyo…" Sakura trailed off as she dragged the two trunks into the apartment.

"It has to be the right outfit Sakura," she said and placed them in the middle of the living room.

"It's not like I'm going out with him. All he is doing is helping me get the official job as Vanessa," she explained to her friend.

Tomoyo smiled, "Oh come on Sakura there has to be another reason why he wants you so much to be in the role of Vanessa."

Sakura looked at her friend and shook her head, "What other reason could there be?" she questioned uncertain.

"He wants you," she said simply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Auditions…**_

"You called her didn't you?" Yamato asked Syaoran as he was taking a little break between auditions.

"I did. How many girls signed up today?" he questioned changing the subjects.

Yamato scanned the list then flipped to the next page, "oh about two hundred," he said.

Syaoran sighed, "You know how much I hate this? If only you would just listen to my intuitions about that girl."

"Syaoran, you are talking to the wrong guy here. If you want results go ask Izumo," he said.

Shortly after Izumo had returned from his washroom break, "Did I hear my name?" he asked.

"As a mater in fact you did," Yamato said looking at his star actor.

"I was just saying to him how we could possibly save ourselves the whole audition process and just hire Sakura," Syaoran explained.

"Syaoran have you become impartial to the whole auditioning process?" Izumo asked.

"No, it's just…" Syaoran stopped, "Your right everyone deserves a chance to try out for it," he said defeated.

"I liked her too, but we still have to consider the others that took their time to come down and try out for the role of Vanessa."

"Okay, call in the next person," Yamato said to the door man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He wants me…" Sakura whispered thinking to back to how he was talking on the phone then she shook her head.

"Yeah, this makes the most sense," Tomoyo told her matter of fact.

"Yeah but, I'm sure he wants to help me succeed for real."

Tomoyo smiled at her friend, "Come on Sakura, you don't think he is good looking?" she asked.

"Well…Yeah, But I'm not looking to take advantage of this situation to get together with him," Sakura replied strongly making sure her friend understood where her mind was.

"No problem,"

"Please, let's not continue on about this?"

"It's okay, well I'll leave these outfits here with you and you can pick which one you like to wear the most," she said smiling at her friend.

"Okay thanks again Tomoyo," Sakura said with a smile and she hugged her.

"What are friends for?" she said she went to the door, "bye and good luck."

Sakura frowned as she looked from the door to the two large trunks. She knew her friend meant well, but she didn't want to be the one chasing after him like all of his female fans. If something was meant to happen between them then it did but otherwise she was going to focus on getting the role.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Later that evening at the Theater**__** hall**__**…**_

"Finally," Yamato said he took a sip from his coffee cup and set it down again, "There are about a handful of people we want to come back for a second audition."

Syaoran yawned, "Okay, so call them all Friday, except for Sakura because I already called her."

Izumo looked at him for a moment, "Is there something I should know?" he asked.

Syaoran looked at him shaking his head, "No, not at all."

"Okay, so I'll just call the rest of the girls," he said putting his pen down.

"Well one second I want to know what you are looking for?" Syaoran questioned a little confused himself but more to find out how to help Sakura out.

"For one the character Vanessa is a mistress right…she has to be someone that is self centered and as well as a little bit manipulating," he said he stopped seeing Syaoran wanted to say something.

"Not all mistresses are like that though…I mean if you think about it not every woman wants to be the second woman. Aren't we not portraying that it is my character that goes after her?" he questioned.

"No, Syaoran the whole series is called The Mistress it is about Vanessa she picks Alexander. And how would you know not all are like that?"

"I…don't I guess."

"This is how the series is going to play out, she is seeking love and she finds Alexander whom is married and happens to be a person who is a high class individual. They get involved and sleep together. But he has a commitment that he must honor and eventually he chooses his wife over her."

"Okay now I see," Syaoran said.

"Good, don't try to change how you feel about the series because you signed the contract remember?" Izumo reminded him.

Syaoran nodded, "I remember."

"Now lets get going," he said standing up they both left the theater hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran got into his car he flipped open his cell phone and pressed a button to bring up all his contacts, he went through the list until he reached 'Sakura Kinomoto' and hit the call button then held the phone up to his ear.

The phone ringed a couple of times until he heard her voice, "Kinomoto," she answered.

"Sakura, hi it's me Syaoran," he greeted her.

"Oh Syaoran, hi did you finish the auditions?" she questioned.

"Yeah we did, I was going to come over right now if that is okay?" he asked making sure she was ready.

"Yeah no problem, I'll see you in a bit," she said then hung up the phone.

Syaoran sat in his car for a moment and thought about what he was doing. It was only about helping her get the job, of course it was. Syaoran sighed or maybe Yamato and Izumo were right…that he did have a small crush for Sakura. He shook his head, "No, I'm helping her with a career," he told himself then started his vehicle and got on his way.

It only took about fifteen minutes before he got to Sakura's apartment complex, he put on a hat that covered his face making sure the paparazzi wouldn't see him and make up this crazy story bout him and her.

He then exited his car taking a the small briefcase that was in his back seat he closed the door and locked his vehicle with the small remote control that was on his key chain and headed toward the apartment complex.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sakura's Apartment…**_

Sakura hurried to push the trunks into her bedroom so it would make for less clutter around her apartment. She didn't know where to start because Syaoran was coming to apartment. He is a popular actor and he was coming to her apartment. She had made some drinks and some sandwiches for him to eat knowing that he would probably be hungry having just finished with the auditions.

Sakura didn't change into anything very fancy she found a denim skirt that flared out a bit; it was knee length and a pale yellow v-neck sweater from her closet.

She set out of her bedroom and closed the door, there was a buzz and Sakura ran to answer it, "Hello," she said into the telecom.

"It's me," he said Sakura recognized his voice then pressed the button to open the door for him, "come on up," she said.

After a few minutes, Syaoran was at the door and Sakura had previously had it opened it for him.

"Hi," they both said smiling at each other then she closed and locked the door behind him then turned around.

"So, you must be hungry," she said thoughtfully.

"You didn't have to do anything for me," Syaoran saw the sandwiches she had made. It was really nice of her to do, but the truth was that he was hungry.

"Oh, it's the least I can do after all you are going to help me out with the spot right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied smiling back. He reached for a sandwich and took a bite after he chew the first bite, "These are really good Sakura thanks."

Sakura blushed, "thanks."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in the living room. Syaoran was running through the script looking for a part that would be good to start at. Syaoran had explained to her that the role of Vanessa was supposed to be one that she was selfish and manipulative. He finally found the part where Vanessa has her first scene with Alexander.

"Okay, here is the part," he handed her the book while pointing to the part of the script where it started.

Sakura read the dialogue quickly, "Okay. So she is supposed to be selfish and manipulative…she is only looking out for herself…" she closed her eyes then reopened them. "Syaoran you don't mind if I can borrow the script for tonight so I can read it to see how Vanessa is like."

"No I don't mind. I actually got you a copy so you could borrow it for a while until the next audition."

"Thanks, Syaoran," she smiled at him then her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well it's just something that my friend said to me," she looked at the floor then nervously back up at him, "she thinks you…like me."

Syaoran was caught off guard for a moment the shook his head, "Um, I like you to be in the series as Vanessa."

Sakura started to laugh so did Syaoran, "That's a relief because I thought maybe you were interested in more then just getting me the role?" she said still laughing more out of nervousness then anything.

"No, I swear I see a good actress I want her to succeed. I just so happen to see the best in you," he said casually trying not to let on how right her friend had been.

Sakura blushed at his words, "Thanks."

There was an awkward pause then Syaoran broke the silence, "so after everything do you want to do some lines from the being of the first episode where we first meet?" he asked.

"Sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura and Syaoran were seated on her couch and they were reciting from the second page of the manuscript first chapter of where they're characters had first met.

"Alexander," Syaoran said as he stood up from the couch holding the script in his hand.

"Vanessa," Sakura she too stood; she momentarily glanced down at the script in her hands, "You live here?" she asked motioning around her living room.

"Yes, but I'd ask you again what are you doing here?" he questioned sternly.

"I was invited by your wife. She wanted me to go over the clothing in her wardrobe to look for a suitable out fit for the coronation," she softly. "I hope it doesn't interrupt you does it?"

Syaoran smiled he put the script down, "Awesome, keep that tone. That is what Izumo wants Vanessa to be like; Sly and sneaky sound to her voice."

"Okay, from now on I'll play her like that," she said with a smile.

Syaoran looked at his script then began, "No, it doesn't I'd just wish she would have told me someone was coming over about her wardrobe."

Sakura was staring at her script in shock then looked up at Syaoran, "This Vanessa isn't that formal is she?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No, but look at this role as your shoe in the door to your acting career."

"Sure, she also said to take a look at yours," she said softly lingering a bit.

Syaoran raised any eyebrow, "My wardrobe is fine for the coronation."

"I beg to differ," Sakura said walking up close to him, "I have plenty of men's clothing that would be fit for a coronation. As a man of your stature you should be in your top outfit."

Syaoran following the script stepped back from her, "Stature or not I'm sure my wardrobe is well put together. I didn't hire the top tailors to men's designs for nothing."

Sakura following the script as well grinned, "But let's have a look anyway since your wife is not here."

"End of scene one," Syaoran looked up at her with a great big grin. "This will be perfect for you to just practice on."

Sakura looked at the time on the digital display it read 11:30pm, "Wow time goes by when you're having fun."

Syaoran also observed the time, "yeah, how about we carry on tomorrow? I'm free most of the day I'll come by at noon?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Okay great."

She walked him to the door opening it for him and he stepped out, "Thanks," he said standing awkwardly looking like he wanted to say or do something but he didn't.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," With that Syaoran headed toward the exit and Sakura watched him as he pressed the elevator button and then stepped into the elevator and doors closed.

She sighed, "What was that…" she thought aloud then closed the door to her apartment and locked it.

She smiled then shaking her head lightly, "It's only nervousness that is gathering before the day of the last audition is held," she had told herself. Besides it's only him helping her out the only way possible which was help practicing with him for it. If Tomoyo were here she would have for sure embarrassed her in front of him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran frowned he put his head in his hands, "No, Syaoran you are not going to do it again," he told himself angrily. He just now made it back home; surprisingly she wasn't that far away from where he lived which was only the next building over from hers.

He got up from his couch and went to his phone and dialed a number, "Hello Yamazaki here," the voice on the other end answered.

"Yamazaki, it's Syaoran," he said into the phone.

"Ah Syaoran, How are you?" he asked.

"Good. Okay maybe not so good. Yamazaki you have to help me!" he cried desperately to his best friend.

Yamazaki frowned at his friends begging, "What can I help you with?" he finally said.

"Remember what happened with Aki Soua?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well it's happening again. But this time the feeling is different…I need your advice," Syaoran said pleading him.

"Okay stay right there and I'm going to be coming over," Yamazaki said and hung up the phone.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**AN: I know it might seem a bit slow but eventually it will pick up...we can't just get right into the romance yet when they haven't know each other for more then 1 day ;; R&R please  
**_


	3. Mixed Emotions

_**A/N:**_ Hey all sorry for the lateness of it but it is now available. So i changed just the acting scene so they are all in italics so it is a little easier to distinguish.

Oh and thanks for the reviews, my grammar has improved since the first time i started to write.

anyhow enjoy...

**The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 3 **

**_Mixed Emotions_**

* * *

Yamazaki was seated at the kitchen table tapping his fingers on the counter patiently as Syaoran kept pacing back and forth, "Look I don't know how much help I can give you but Syaoran if you like her you should go for her." 

Syaoran frowned, "That is your advice?"

Yamazaki thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah."

Syaoran then tired of pacing took a seat beside him, "That's not very helpful."

"Well you are obviously interested in her and the more you keep pushing those feelings a side the more you're going to look like an angry jealous man. Which might I add the press with get a hold of and then create their own story about what is happening. Anyways who is this girl you are talking about? You didn't even tell me her name," Yamazaki said rather dishearten at his friends behavior.

"Sakura Kinomoto," he said quickly.

"Sakura…Kinomoto…are you serious?" Yamazaki said standing up quickly looking shocked.

"You know her?"

"Yeah she is Chiharu friend from school!" he exclaimed and knowing it was his wife's friend from school changed everything.

"Wow, it really is a small world isn't it?"

"Yes, but this changes everything Syaoran."

"How?"

"I don't think it is a good idea to pursue her now."

Syaoran frowned at his friend he didn't understand the sudden turn around he had made, "Okay so make me understand why it isn't a good idea now?"

"I'm telling you Syaoran it is better that way. She has been hurt in the past by certain actors that promise her great fame. It is getting late so I better get going, you have a lot to think about so if you plan to help her make sure her dream comes true and that you're not just helping her because she is pretty and you like her," Yamasaki warned as he gathered his umbrella by the door of Syaoran's apartment.

After Yamazaki had left Syaoran decided to call it a night and closed the lights in the kitchen before entering his bedroom. Stripping down to his boxers he peeled the blankets opened and got into bed then covered himself. He decided at he stared up at the ceiling he would follow is friends advice starting tomorrow; as hard as it would be he would do it.

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

**_The Next Day Sakura's Apartment…_**

There was a knock at the door and Sakura hurried to answer it she peeked thought peek hole and smiled, "Tomoyo, are you taking your trunks back?" she asked as she opened the door to greet her friend.

"I could if you want me too."

"Could you please, I don't have much room in this apartment for them and I stubbed my toe on one this morning and it still hurts."

Tomoyo smiled at her friend it was her attempt to help her out with her love life after the previous attempts with other men failed miserably she thought she had set her up with the right people but obviously she was mistaken. "I'm sorry," Tomoyo went into her bedroom and pulled one out then the other, "I will take care of it asap."

"Thanks and try to hurry because I'm going to be working with Syaoran today for the second audition tomorrow," Sakura said.

Shortly the telephone rung and Sakura grabbed the phone from its cradle, "hello."

"Sakura, Hi it's me Chiharu."

"Oh hi long time no see," Sakura smiled looking at Tomoyo she mouthed that it was Chiharu.

"Sakura I heard that you are auditioning for The Mistress," Chiharu said.

"Yeah, I am how did you know?" she asked.

"From Yamazaki, you know he is good friend with Syaoran Li," she began pausing momentarily.

Sakura was a little shocked, "Really he is?"

"Yeah, remember the actor friend he always talked about that was Syaoran."

Sakura frowned wondering why she was all of the sudden calling her, not that she didn't mind it was just weird timing. Chiharu and Yamazaki and recently bought a condo and were moving in for the past couple of weeks.

"Sakura?" she called when her friend didn't say anything.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry, I was thinking."

Chiharu smiled on her end, "Well I hope you do well for the second audition, I'll see you later okay?"

Sakura nodded as if her friend was in the room with her, "Thanks, I'll call you and maybe we can meet up."

"Bye."

"Bye," Sakura put the phone down on the receiver and turned to Tomoyo, "She was sure acting weird today."

"How so?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura frowned and shrugged her shoulders, "She was telling me that Yamazaki knows Syaoran. But there must be a reason for it and why I'm not entirely sure."

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

"I can't believe that you were going to tell her," Yamazaki said shaking his head as he had just entered the room when she was on the phone with Sakura. Thank god that he had stopped her from telling her anything at all. Not only was Syaoran going to be angry with him if she had told Sakura he had a crush on her but things could have gone wrong in a sense that they might start to go out. Something Yamazaki felt that could possibly cause a huge problem if Chiharu would have told Sakura about Syaoran's feelings.

"I think she should know," Chiharu said rather coldly to him.

"If you let her believe that after I told him not to go after her then she could get hurt all over again," Yamazaki countered.

Chiharu remained silent, "You failed to mention that."

"Sorry, let's just hope Syaoran got my message."

_**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXC**_

Syaoran arrived outside of Sakura's apartment door and looked at the numbers hesitantly as he thought about what Yamazaki has told him. He shook his head, 'I'll help her out that is fine but when it comes to those other scenes…I don't how I will be able to control myself,' he thought. he shook his head shaking the thoughts out momentarily then raised his right hand and knocked on the door.  
He was then greeted by Sakura's smiling face, "Hi sorry for the delay I should have opened the door for you when I buzzed you into the building," she said quickly.

Syaoran smiled, "It's okay."

"So I heard you are friends with my friend's husband. How did you guys meet?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, we went to high school together in Tokyo for four years or so," he said as he walked into the apartment and set his small brief case down next to the sofa. He turned to face her, "maybe a little bit longer but that was how we meet and became good friends."

Sakura smiled, "That's nice, you know she called me earlier and told me that you two were friends. That's how I found out. I just thought the call was strange a bit."

Syaoran heart pounded; why had she called to warn her about him? "Oh is that it?" he asked.

"Yeah, she just said that Yamazaki and you are good friends and wished me well on the second audition."

"And with my help you are certain to get it," Syaoran said smiling.

Sakura smiled back feeling her heart skip a beat when he smiled at her. Sakura wasn't sure what this sudden feeling was but it had her worried she didn't want to fall for him. Not now when they were in the midst to begin the rehearsal for the part the Syaoran had said was going to be part of audition two, "Thanks."

"No problem…so shall we start?" he asked.

"Okay, you know I practiced a lot with it last night and again this morning, I hope you like what I've come up with," Sakura said going to grab her script from her bedroom. She returned shortly after.

Syaoran went into his brief case and pulled out his script, "Okay are we ready then?"

Sakura nodded as Syaoran opened the page to the right scene.

_"Alexander."_

_"Vanessa, You live here?" she asked motioning around her living room. _

_"Yes, but I'd ask you again what are you doing here?" he questioned sternly. _

_"I was invited by your wife. She wanted me to go over the clothing in her wardrobe to look for a suitable out fit for the coronation," she softly. "I hope it doesn't interrupt you does it?" _

_"No, it doesn't I'd just wish she would have told me someone was coming over about her wardrobe." _

_"Sure, she also said to take a look at yours," she said softly lingering a bit then moved toward him slowly standing only a few feet away. _

_Syaoran raised any eyebrow, "My wardrobe is fine for the coronation." _

_"I beg to differ," Sakura said taking another step closer to him, "I have plenty of men's clothing that would be fit for a coronation. As a man of your stature you should be in your top outfit." _

_Syaoran stepped back from her, "Stature or not I'm sure my wardrobe is well put together. I didn't hire the top tailors to men's designs for nothing." _

_ "But let's have a look anyway since your wife is not here," she said seductively._

Syaoran looked at her a bit shocked but neither the less he was really happy, "This is going to be good because this is exactly what Izumo wants."

"That's great I was hoping you would say that," she said smiling then her smile faded thinking back to what Tomoyo said. Maybe if she questioned him about his interest in her again then perhaps she would feel a little better.

Syaoran set his script down on the coffee table, "Do you want to practice some more?" he asked.

"No, I actually want to ask you something. I hope I don't offend you in any way," she said.

"Sure go a head. What ever it is it won't offend me, don't worry," he replied.

Sakura looked at her hands then began to speak, "I was wondering why you are helping me? I mean I know I asked you before but I just want to make sure is all." she questioned.

Syaoran remained quite for a second and thought for himself what he was really doing. He was helping her get the position out of a kind gesture and was sure of that. However other feelings popped in his mind and he just pushed those aside as his friend wanted him to. He promised he wouldn't and he was going to keep it at that, "I swear that I'm helping you to get the role because I think you're the best candidate for it."

Sakura smiled feeling a little at ease. But mostly because she wanted to stop herself from feeling anything more then friendship toward him, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he smiled.

There was a silent moment between them that was very awkward until Sakura decided to pick up the script, "Come on let's practice scene two."

"Sure," he reached down and picked up his script from the coffee table.

She flipped to the next page and scanned the page, "this one I practiced as well," she said.

Syaoran looked at his script and sighed to himself at the contents, "Okay, lets do it?" he asked.

Sakura smiled then looked to her script getting ready to prepare.

_"My wife should arrive soon. We shall look at my wardrobe when she gets here," Syaoran said strongly. _

_"You do believe me don't you? You can look at this paper," she said handing a paper to him. _

_Taking it Syaoran looked at it, "So you are right. But waiting until she gets here is a good suggestion." _

_Sakura had a determined look on her face then approached him and taking his hand with her own, "I really think that we should go now and get a head start." _

_Syaoran looked at her for a moment in shock, "I…" Sakura put her index finger to his lips as if to hush him. _

Sakura smiled at him, "I think we work good together," she said. Taking her finger off his lips and letting go of his hand.

Syaoran nodded, "See that is why I think you are perfect we got chemistry." Although inside of him he was reeling from the closeness with her. As the same with Sakura but they had both regain a sort of composure.

"Yeah and I hope Izumo and Yamato both see that. Do you think they do?" she questioned.

"Not yet but when you do the second audition then they will see it and for sure you will get it," Syaoran admitted with a small smile.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	4. The Second Audition

Sorry it took so long to get out i was kind of stuck about half way through it when it came to Sakura's audition...any who it is fixed and ready. Just to comment on a review question about this fic being a Lemon...it won't be (sorry)...i do plan to keep this rated at it's current rating and if i remember correctly that stuff is not allowed on anymore.

**thanks LilacK **

**The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 4**

_The Second Audition  
_

* * *

_**The following day...at The Theater House**_

There were numerous people working zealously on a set for preparations for what was to be the final audition in an authentic scene from the five part, on television movie. The stage was set to look like the living room in the Alexander's and his Wife's house only taking up the middle of it there was a spot light affixed on the now finished set.

Izumo and Yamato were both sitting in the audience chairs the two men looked down at a list each had an identical one and each had the names of the ten ladies they wanted to come back for the second audition.

Shortly after wards Syaoran had joined them. He was dressed up in a royal blue suit with a puff dress shirt underneath the jacket. He looked at the list that Yamato had on his clipboard then sat down next to them taking a sip of coffee from his mug. "Don't get the outfit dirty," Izumo said.

Syaoran merely glanced at him, "Not to worry, I won't."

"So we are set to do the auditions. This time around we will be taping each audition so we have some reference to go by later when we go about deciding who shall get the role," Izumo said.

There were two camera's set up on stage with the two camera guys each adjusting their cameras for the day. The three sat for a moment conversing how the day's events were to unfold. Syaoran had explained that each of the actresses would be getting simple make up and different outfits to put on. Izumo and Yamato both nodded, "Which will help in the decision eventually," Izumo said.

"Okay so are we ready?" there was a guy at the back of the theater to which Yamato shouted over to.

He shook his head, "Yes, five actresses have arrived and they are all ready with make up and their outfits."

"Okay, bring in the first girl, I think her name is Miko," Yamato said as he had turned to look at the first girl on the list.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakura was sitting on the make up chair as the make up artist on set worked on her make up it took all about ten minutes to complete. She was nervous about the final audition she knew what Syaoran told her but yet she couldn't help to think what if the other girls copied what she did. They all had a little piece of the scripts any ways to practice for the part.

She got off the chair and followed the costume director to the next room where it was full of different Victorian style dresses and suits. Sakura was amazed at how many there was and smiled it reminded her of Tomoyo's dressing room at her house.

"Okay, Kinomoto-san," the director said, "My name is Hiro, Etsuko."

"Its nice to meet you, are you going to be the person in charge of the costumes for the entire series?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes that would be me. You are probably the only one that has asked me that out of the other girls that are here today. And just for that you can have your pick of these costumes," Etsuko pointed to a rack of costumes that were in front of her.

"Oh thanks," Sakura replied she walked up to the rack and examined each one of the costumes carefully before deciding on the second one that she had looked at. It was a long silk like material the color was a dark green with alternating off white strips on the gown the up portion of the dress was dark green with flora pattern of white flowers, "I think I will wear this one," Sakura said as she pulled out the dress from the rack.

"That's a nice one, one of my favorites," Etsuko said with a smile.

Sakura went into the dressing room, "You're probably going to have to tie that for me."

"No problem that is why I'm here."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_My wife should arrive soon. We shall look at my wardrobe when she gets here," Syaoran said strongly. _

"_You do believe me don't you? You can look at this paper," she said the fifth actress as she handing a paper to him. _

_Taking it Syaoran looked at it, "So you are right. But waiting until she gets here is a good suggestion." _

"_I really think that we should go now and get a head start," the girl said who was playing Vanessa. _

_Syaoran looked away, "I…" he tailed off as she put a finger over his lips._

"Okay cut!" the stage director said immediately.

Syaoran looked down at where Yamato and Izumo were both critiquing the performance while writing out some key points going along the way both talking quietly to one another.

He sighed and turned away from them he wished they would listen to his advice and pick Sakura so he wouldn't have to go through this audition process anymore. He shook his head remembering what Yamazaki told him. He understood some what for his friend reasoning but he could feel something between him and Sakura. The question now was how long could he deny what his heart and head were feeling?

"Syaoran!" Izumo called feeling annoyed the actor wouldn't look at him after he had called him three times. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Izumo, "We are ready for the next person."

"Okay thanks, sorry I just had a few things on my mind is all," Syaoran answered he looked at the papers he placed on the small Victorian table.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakura stepped out from behind the curtain door, "Wow," she said examining herself in the mirror. She twirled around to get a three sixty degree look at herself in the dress.

"It fits excellently," Etsuko said.

"I know I really like this outfit."

"Okay so now that you are outfitted in a word, I have to get the other girls ready as well," Etsuko showed her to the door opposite of one she in from, "Just sit in that room and I believe they will call you when they are ready for you."

"Okay thanks," Sakura said then walked toward the room where there was one girl waiting. Sakura quickly took a seat on the opposite sided of where the other one was seated. The girl was looking down at the piece of paper in her hand reading the script probably in her head of how she wanted to portray it.

Sakura frowned then looked just in front of her at the empty chair. She was going to be determined to win the role no mater what. "Sasha," a guy with big headphone set on said peaking through the door. The other girl got up and walked toward the man who then closed the door. Leaving Sakura the only one left in the room.

She sighed again she was worried how they were fairing out there. Syaoran told her to not worry but how couldn't she not worry when she saw all these other actress who were trying out for the same role. 'Okay Sakura just keep calm and be yourself out there,' she told herself.

As the clocked ticked away it seemed like hours that she was sitting in the room waiting for her name to be called. Until finally the guy had came back, "Kinomoto."

Sakura quickly got up and followed him he closed the door then they went to the double doors of the theater room and he ushered her inside, "Just go up to the stage where Syaoran is." he instructed.

Sakura nodded and did as the man had told her to do, "good morning," she said smiling at Syaoran.

He smiled back, "Good morning and good luck, just impress them they way you did me," he whispered.

Sakura nodded then looked into the where the crowd would have been to see Yamato and Izumo looking like they were writing notes still. But then Yamato looked up and waved to the stage director.

"Okay ready? In one, two..." the stage director held up three fingers for three then began to role then Sakura immediately got into her role.

"_Alexander."_

"_Vanessa, you live here?" she asked motioning around her living room. _

"_Yes, but I'd ask you again what are you doing here?" he questioned sternly. _

"_I was invited by your wife. She wanted me to go over the clothing in her wardrobe to look for a suitable out fit for the coronation," she softly. "I hope it doesn't interrupt you does it?" _

"_No, it doesn't I'd just wish she would have told me someone was coming over about her wardrobe." _

"_Sure, she also said to take a look at yours," she said softly lingering a bit then moved toward him slowly standing only a few feet away. _

_Syaoran raised any eyebrow, "My wardrobe is fine for the coronation." _

"_I beg to differ," Sakura said taking another step closer to him, "I have plenty of men's clothing that would be fit for a coronation. As a man of your stature you should be in your top outfit." _

_Syaoran stepped back from her, "Stature or not I'm sure my wardrobe is well put together. I didn't hire the top tailors to men's designs for nothing." _

"_But let's have a look anyway since your wife is not here," she said seductively._

"_My wife should arrive soon. We shall look at my wardrobe when she gets here," Syaoran said strongly. _

"_You do believe me don't you? You can look at this paper," she said handing a paper to him. _

_Taking it Syaoran looked at it, "So you are right. But waiting until she gets here is a good suggestion." _

_Sakura had a determined look on her face then approached him and taking his hand with her own, "I really think that we should go now and get a head start." _

_Syaoran looked at her for a moment in shock, "I…" Sakura put her index finger to his lips as if to hush him. _

"Cut!" the stage director shouted.

Yamato and Izumo both were writing furiously as they finished up they both looked up at Syaoran and Sakura who were smiling down at them. Obviously, Syaoran hunches about seeing the chemistry that both he and Sakura had were really right because both where shocked yet they both hid it very well.

"Excellent job, Sakura," Yamato said smiling at her and he gave her the thumbs up.

"Thanks," she said then she slowly descended from the stage.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Etsuko was waiting at the door when Sakura exited through she smiled at her, "They liked my performance," she said happily.

"I saw it too, it was awesome," she agreed.

The two walked two to wardrobe room entering. Etsuko untied the back which took about five minutes then Etsuko grabbed a bag from the shelf which was labeled Kinomoto, Sakura and handed it to her. Sakura when into a change room and closed the door.

"How many girls are left?" Sakura questioned curious to know what position she was in.

"You were the….third last to go I believe, because there were only two others that came in for a costume."

"Oh, you know I didn't notice but there were there cameras on us? Where they filming too?"

"They were."

"Oh my god…I was too preoccupied that I didn't notice…" Sakura whispered in shock mostly. Maybe it was the fact that her eye was on Syaoran that she didn't even bother to look around at the set. Sakura blushed.

"Preoccupied?" Etsuko questioned.

"Yeah…with doing well," Sakura said thinking quickly to do some damage control. Even though there isn't really anything that was going on between her and Syaoran.

"Oh okay."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**15 minutes after…**_

The last girl had finished her audition then was walking toward the back exit when the door opened and closed behind her Syaoran got off the stage, "So that was the last one right?" he questioned the two men who were furiously scribbling comments and what ever else they felt about the audition for the last girl.

"Yup," Yamato said then looked up at him, "You should go see Etsuko then come back here so we can talk."

"I'll be back then," Syaoran agreed then turned to head up to the exit as the last actress had.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_ _**  
**_

_**10 minutes later...**_

After changing back into normal cloths he returned to the theater and approached Yamato and Izumo, "Okay let's talk," he said as he sat down next to them.

"Me and Yamato are going to go over the performances tonight and then from there we will decide who the best is. Then we will let you know the out come," said Izumo as he looked over to Syaoran trying to read his expression.

"Alright just don't forget about me," Syaoran replied with a smile to them.

"Yeah don't worry," Yamato replied.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. The Wait

_yay...here is another chapter of Love and life of an Actress...sorry for taking so long. anyhow here is the story...enjoy._

_**The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 5**_

_The Wait  
_

* * *

It was about three weeks after the auditions had finished when the producers and cast directors had finally chosen who was going to play Vanessa in the television movie The Mistress. After numerous hours of delegating and watching each audition tape over and over again they were ready to move to the next step which was start taping the actual scenes for the movie.

However the first most important task in hand was to call the person who was going to play Vanessa. Although Syaoran played a small part of helping Sakura he couldn't grantee she would get the role no matter how much he begged the producers and others involved in the decision of hiring an actor or actress.

Syaoran was worried but somewhat he wasn't he paced his apartment nervously waiting for a call from either Yamato, or Izumo on who was going to play the role of Vanessa.

Syaoran had called Sakura on a couple of occasions but it was very awkward and he knew why. He liked her yet he was still remembering what his friend told him, which was to back away, but how could he back away from her when he felt his attraction which he couldn't explain. He was sure Sakura could feel it too by the way she talked to him.

Syaoran was brought back from his daydreaming by the microwave buzzing indicating that it was finished heating up his microwave dinner. Syaoran despite his many talents of being an actor one of his not so good traits was cooking.

He peeled the film off the container and let the steam seep up into the air he took a fork and stirred it together. He went to his couch and sat down turning on the television.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Restaurant…**_

Sakura played with the food in her plate as she thought about how these past weeks had been agonizing waiting for the call that could make it final either she got the part or she didn't.

Tomoyo looked at her with a sigh from across the table, "Sakura come on you can't keep thinking about it like that or else you will drive yourself crazy," she said with concern.

Sakura looked away from her plate to look at Tomoyo, "I'm sorry, I know."

"Then cheer up will you?" she asked with a smile.

Sakura smiled, "I will."

Truthfully she was being to feel a little disappointed which she couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. Syaoran had called her a couple of times but both were rather awkward. She dismissed those sudden feelings not wanting it to get in the way of getting the role she wanted.

Tomoyo sighed no matter what she said or did Sakura was still in a stupor about the role or maybe it was Syaoran. She smiled to her self and stood up from the table which startled Sakura.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have some errands to run."

"You don't want desert?" she questioned.

"No, I'll meet you at your apartment okay?" Tomoyo said as she began to take some money out of her wallet. She set money down on the table.

"Tomoyo it's my turn to pay," Sakura began but Tomoyo didn't let her finish.

"Don't worry about it Sakura your my friend so it doesn't matter," she said.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, I'll make it up to you sometime."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Outside Syaoran's Apartment complex...**_

Tomoyo stood there deciding whether or not she should press the button on the intercom. She was trying to do what was best for her friend. Tomoyo knew the history between Sakura and her few guys that she went out with. However she also sensed that this Syaoran was a really great one out of all of them by the way Sakura had talked about him. She then shrugged and pressed the intercom button.

Shortly a male voice came over the intercom, "Who is it?" he questioned.

"You don't know me but I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo. Sakura Kinomoto's best friend," she said into the intercom.

There was a moment of silence then, "Okay, come on up," he said.

Tomoyo snapped her fingers happily for a second. 'There,' she thought he wouldn't let her up.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Sakura's Apartment...**_

Sakura paced her apartment she looked at her phone but there wasn't any flashing light indicating that there was a new message. She then quit pacing and decided to turn on the television.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Syaoran's Apartment...**_

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo through the peek hole trying to determine if she was a crazy fan or that she was actually who she said she was, being Sakura's best friend. He frowned seeing she seemed all right and opened the door, "Hi, your Sakura's best friend?" he asked.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, I am. Don't be wearily of me I'm who I say I am," she held out a picture of her and Sakura.

"Okay I'll give you the credit then," he said relaxing a bit then ushered her in and closed the door.

"I have heard many nice things about you Li-kun," Tomoyo said as she took a look around then turned to face him with a sort of apologetic look, "Sorry is it okay that I call you that right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah that is fine."

"Good because now you and I are going to have a little conversation," she said with smile.

"Conversation about what?" he asked confused.

"Sakura of course."

Syaoran frowned, "Look I don't know what you heard but I don't like her," he said strongly.

"Oh please," Tomoyo began, "I've heard otherwise. Anyway Chiharu and Yamazaki don't know anything about Sakura like I do."

"You know Yamazaki?" he questioned having almost fell from the shock.

"Me, Sakura, and Chiharu go back long time you know."

Syaoran didn't know what else to do but now it is obvious that she knows about what Yamazaki told him about Sakura, "He told me that he was worried that I would somehow hurt her the way she was hurt so many times previously by other men. So I promised him to keep away from her."

Tomoyo nodded, "So let me ask you this; Will you hurt her?"

Syaoran looked at her with confused expression, "Well no, she is a very nice woman."

"Then why are you following Yamazaki's advice?" she asked.

"Well, I promised him that I wouldn't he is my friend too you know," Syaoran said pointing that out to her.

"I know but consider this please. Sakura has been down lately and I was wondering maybe you can go by and cheer her up?" she asked.

"I will see," Syaoran said rather reluctantly.

"Not you will see, you will."

"Listen Tomoyo, I shouldn't be having this conversation with you about Sakura. Besides there is no real feelings going on between us," he said partially telling himself a lie.

Tomoyo eyed him carefully, "That is what they all say."

"Well I'm saying this because this is how it is okay?" Syaoran said to her getting a little bit upset.

"Okay, no problem. Just remember what I told you, I'm sure what ever you decide will be the right decision," Tomoyo said she walked to the door and exited closing it after she left.

Syaoran stood there for a moment thinking about what she said. He walked to the door and locked it before returning to the couch to sit down. He didn't know whether to listen to Tomoyo or not. In one way he wanted to but in another he wasn't so sure; nervous about what his Yamazaki would say. Either way it predicting a huge dilemma on his part.

Syaoran then reached for the cordless phone next to him and dialed Yamazaki's phone number.

"Hello," Yamazaki answered.

"Takashi we have to talk," Syaoran said immediately.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Sakura's Apartment...**_

"Where did you go Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned as the two sat at the island in the kitchen eating cake with tea.

Tomoyo finished her piece, "I was handing something very important."

Sakura frowned she knew she was up to something but she didn't know how to prove it so she let it go for now, "Okay that's fine."

"So did you hear from anyone yet?" she asked curious.

"No, I haven't but maybe they will call tonight," Sakura said thoughtfully hoping that they would call.

"Sakura you know that I mean the best for you right?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura looked at her confused, "Yeah of course. Why do you say that though?" she wondered.

"Well I'm looking out for you. I know for a fact that you like Syaoran."

"TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted she stood up and looked at her friend, "You did something did you!" she cried turning red with embarrassment.

"I pushed it along is all," she answered.

"I can't believe you, what did you say to him? And how did you find out where he lived?" she questioned quickly.

"I have my sources," she said with a smile.

Sakura then sat down again and put her head in her hands, "I can't believe this.." she said.

"Believe it because I'm convinced that he likes you," Tomoyo said.

"How are you convinced of that? You haven't met him before only tonight."

"Oh, just by how you talk about him and the little stories that have happened. Believe me I know and he admitted it to me. Well maybe not is so many words."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Later that evening around nine o'clock...**_

Tomoyo had left saying something along the lines that she was writing about her and Syaoran. Sakura felt weary of what she did. She didn't want to come off as being depressed about not see him when in fact that wasn't the case. She was only confused about her feelings she hadn't said to Tomoyo that she liked Syaoran.

The door bell rang suddenly her head snapped up to the door wondering who it was she got up and peeked through the peek hole and gasped she immediately went to open the door then there stood Syaoran.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**AN: Yeah, cliffhanger of sorts looking to get a another chapter out hopefully next week. **_


	6. The Day That Made it Official

The Love and Life of An Actress Chapter 6

_The Day That Made it Official_

* * *

"Syaoran," Sakura said as she looked at him.

"Sakura, I should have called I know. But this is important," he said walking by her and into the apartment.

Sakura closed the door and locked it then turned around to face him, "What is important?" she asked.

Syaoran thought about how to say what he wanted to say. It was hard for him to express his feelings so boldly to her when she was right here. It was much easier on the way to the apartment. When he had talked to Yamazaki he had given him the okay how ever not without a condition; that if he were to hurt her in anyway he would come back and hurt him physically. Syaoran frowned at the thought but never the less he was going to say what he needed to say to her now. He went to open his mouth to say her name when the telephone rung.

"Just a second I'll get it," Sakura rushed over to the telephone and picked it up, "Hello."

Syaoran watched as her expression changed to one of surprise then to a somber expression, "Oh okay, thanks. Goodnight, bye."

"What's wrong?" he asked concern that she seemed a little disappointed to him anyways.

Sakura smiled then, "I got it," she said to him.

Syaoran started to laugh, "Awesome!" he said.

She was smiling then jumped into his arm, hugging him, "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you," she said still in the embrace.

"You don't have to, you did it on your own. I didn't force them you know," he said.

"I know, but in a way I still do," she said releasing him standing closely. The next thing she knew she had reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Your the best for the role like I said," Syaoran replied softly feeling aroused by her touch.

Sakura pulled her hand away quickly realizing what she had done, "I'm sorry!" she said turning away from him.

"Don't be," he said quickly going to her.

"Syaoran, if we get involved won't Yamato be upset?" she asked looking out her balcony window.

"There is no law in saying actor and actress can't date," Syaoran explained.

Sakura turned back around to face him. They stayed like that for a few moments as if they were both trying to decide right there what to do.

"I think it is best that I go," Syaoran said he turned and headed to toward the door. Stopping momentarily he turned around to her, "I'll see you at work."

Sakura simply nodded then watched as he left out her apartment door.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The two days later...**_

Syaoran and Sakura didn't see or speak to each other since that night. They both picked up their own scripts separately having been given a new manuscript as some revisions where made. Both how ever had a long time to think about the other night. However neither made anything direction to doing something about it as of yet.

At the television studio, everyone; cast and crew. Had gathered on set to discuss the first day of filming and the director's expectations for the television movie that he had on his mind. The director's name was Akio, Satori he was famous for other television movies such as The Three Ladies, and a series called Police; which were both popular in Japan.

"Today is going to be a good day hopefully. We are going to make this into a good series," he said. "However the more time we stand around the more expensive this will become. We have two months to film this four part series, lets go."

As he had finished his talk the crew got the equipment prepared for shooting, roles of film were placed in a boxes beside each camera.

Etsuko was in the make up room this time she had two other people helping her with make up. Sakura came in the room and sat down then Syaoran sat in the chair next to her.

"I told you that you were good," Etsuko commented.

Sakura blushed embarrassed, while Syaoran just smiled at her, "You did say that didn't you," she admitted.

"I know when I see talent. I wasn't in the industry for thirty years without knowing a thing or two about it now would I?" she questioned.

Syaoran laughed, "Your good, you should be a part of the process of choosing the cast members then."

She shook her head simply, "No, I like what I do. Now come on we got to get rolling here."

She started into the foundations as was applying a color on Sakura's cheek testing which one would be right. Etsuko's helper worked on Syaoran's makeup.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Act 1 Scene 1**_ ...

The two joined the crew on set, ready to begin the first act. This time Sakura was dressed in what the costume people had picked out for her. It was a light pink color with lace trim. There was two camera's one "inside" the house and one outside where Sakura would be placed. Inside Syaoran seated a writing desk with a quill in hand as directed by Satori.

"In one..." he trailed off and counted off two and three with his fingers.

_There was a knock at the door Alexander placed the his pen down on the desk he had been writing a letter to the senator about issues of his company. He took a moment to finish his sentence on the letter and walked over to the door to answer it. _

_Alexander took ahold of the door knob and swung the door open, "Hello." There before him stood a woman with her brown hair tied back and a beautiful pink flowing dress. He stood there confused for a second, "Whom may you be?" he questioned. _

_The women smiled at him, "Vanessa," she held her hand out to him. _

_Alexander took her hand in his and they shook hand then letting there hand fall to their sides, "I'm Alexander. Why are you at my house?" he asked. _

"_I came as the dressing advisor on behave of your wife," she explained. _

"_Advisor..." he trailed of he turned his head to look into his house briefly before turning back to her. "You may come in," he said moving a side so she could enter the house. _

_Vanessa stepped in to the house looked around her surroundings, "Thanks." _

"Okay that is good," Satori said looking down at the camera view from his laptop, "beautifully played."

Syaoran was smiling at Sakura and she back to him. The rest of the day went well they had only to redo several scene that Satori wanted to do over. Because he felt there wasn't enough chemistry in the way the two had acted. All and all they had finished recording most of Act 1 scenes that day. By they time everything was done it was nearly ten o'clock at night Sakura was e she never filmed for that long of a period before. The next day was a early start everyone had to be at the studio for six o'clock in the morning.

Sakura finished taking the last of her make up off and changed to her street clothes when she was done she exited her dressing room and found Syaoran waiting for her.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi," he answered, "Satori liked your acting. I can tell."

"Obvious huh?" she said.

He only smiled, "I can walk you out," he offered.

"Sure."

The two began to walk down to the underground parking garage. The walk was quiet it was also quite obvious that both were a little nervous on where to continue the conversation they had two nights previous.

"Did you want to practice some of the scenes from act two tomorrow?" he asked.

Sakura stopped walking and so did Syaoran, "How about we start now? I mean come to my place and we can rehearse there. I'll make tea."

Syaoran smiled, "Sure."

_**SONG **__DREAMIN' OF YOU (Celine Dion) __** SONG**_

Sakura gave Syaoran a cup of tea t then took a seat oppsite of him at her small round kitchen table, "Thanks, one of these days we should go to my apartment," he said casually.

"I really don't mind," Sakura began, "I mean you helped me get the job."

"You give me too much credit."

She smiled warmly at him as he admired his tea, then reached out and placed her hand on his free hand which caused him to look up at her.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be ages when Syaoran decided to break the slience, "Sakura."

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"About the other night," he began.

How ever sakura wanted to say something to him, "It would be so bad if we were to hide it right?" she questioned.

Syaoran shook his head, "It wouldn't no. Feelings like these are hard to keep hidden."

Sakura let go of his hand, "They can be." she agreed.

"We can keep it secert though, I know yamato isn't that great at figuring out stuff like this," he said then took a sip of his tea finishing it he set the cup down.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned.

The two contemplated, about what to do, back and fourth now for about an hour. It was now around eleven thrity.

Syaoran got up from his seat, "Lets call it a night. Tomorrow we have a long day."

Sakura got up as well and followed him as he headed toward the door, "Your right."

_end of song_

"Good night," Sakura said.

"Good night," Syaoran answered.

Syaoran smiled, "I like you," he said.

"I like you too."

They leaned toward each other, their lips met and both of them felt like a jolt of electricity jump through them. It was a soft gentle kiss at first then it intensified in passion; thats when Syaoran pulled away, "Sorry," he said.

"No, I'm sorry," Sakura said, "I should have stopped you."

"It's okay. We are both at fault I guess," he replied.

Sakura giggled, "Yeah I guess."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Syaoran said as he opened the door. She simply nodded at him and closed the door after him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Lights, Camera, Action

**The Love and Life of An Actress Chapter 7**

_Lights, Camera, Action _

* * *

A month later the press began to swarm the actors as it was close to premiere time for the first part of the series that was set to air shortly, they had already begun to tape the third part of the series which features Alexander's wife finding out about the affair that had been going on for a while now. The scenes where to be full of emotion and anger. Which most of the actors enjoyed to act out.

Sakura and Syaoran had practiced their own scenes with each other even the romantic sense when there characters would kiss, make love. However they made sure that no know knew of their own little affair that went on. Even taking measures to make sure neither of them got carried away with one each other while the kissed on set.

"_How dare you!" Katrina shouted at Alexander. "How dare you bring that women here !" _

"_There will never be a good day to bring her but I wanted to show you how sorry I am and that I will never go back to her!" he shouted a back just as equally upset. _

"_He is right and I was in the wrong to pursue him and I'm sorry for that," Vanessa declared._

_Katrina pointed to her door, " Get out!" she demanded. _

_With out saying anything Vanessa left the house once she had Katrina turned to her husband, "You expect me to show you some mercy. If you ever loved me Alexander you will never see that woman again." _

"_I do love you that is why I'm apologizing to you that is why I made the effort to confront you!" he exclaimed. _

"_Do what I ask of you, then I will consider your apology." _

"And that is a wrap for the night!" Satori said jumping up from his chair. "Lovely work I do say so myself."

"Nice work Iroi," Syaoran commented to the actress that was standing across from him.

"Same to you. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and headed to the change room.

Sakura appeared from behind him, "It was good acting," she said.

"For sure."

"I'll see you later," Sakura said as she walked toward her dressing room then Syaoran to his own.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Sakura found it hard to escape the press even in the underground parking lot where there where cameras and security guards stationed at the entranced while reporters and paparazzi positioned themselves at the entrance. Sakura drove out of the parking garage easily as she headed back to Syaoran's apartment. She made sure to keep an eye out of anyone following her then decided best to park her car at her building and walk to Syaoran's apartment covering her face as she left her car and walked toward his building.

Once she made it she buzzed his apartment once she heard a click from the door. She opened it and entered letting it close behind her. On her way up to his apartment she felt uneasy feeling like someone was watching her.

After she had arrived at the door and knocked. Shortly it was answer by Syaoran who let her in and closed the door locking it.

"I have to admit that I was jealous today," she said taking her coat off and setting it on the coat rack.

"Jealous how come?" Syaoran questioned.

"Well, because of what you said to Iroi."

Syaoran eyed her, "Sakura you know me better then that right?" he asked.

"I do," she smiled then, "I was only teasing."

Syaoran smiled then stood up and walked over to her. Watching her for a second he rested his left hand gently on her right cheek, "You know you are the only one I truly care for."

Sakura raised her right hand and covered his left hand with it, "I do."

They let their hands fall then closed the space between them and kissed softly, Sakura wound her arm around him as he did the same to her and she ran her hand through his hair. Both of them were being aroused more and more as they kissed. They broke apart briefly as Syaoran traveled down neck placing soft kissed here and there while Sakura tilted her head back with pleasure.

Neither were aware that their actions out in the open in the middle of Syaoran apartment where being watched by the paparazzi. Syaoran had forgotten to close the blinds this time after all the careful planning they did to conceal their relationship it was with one minor mistake that everything was about to come crashing down on them.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The next day was a eye opener to the crew and staff who were shocked all except Etsuko the make-up artist. The tabloids published three pictures of them kissing in his apartment. Sakura was first to see the pictures and was in distress, ' what now?' she thought worried.

Satori wasn't happy to say the least but for the amount of time he has been in this business these things did happen, "Syaoran, Sakura...i don't have a problem with this relationship of yours. Just don't let it get in the way of the production of this flim."

"We won't it has been going on for about two months now and that hasn't changed the quality of our acting has it?" Syaoran questioned him.

Satori stroked his chin thoughtfully, "It hasn't."

Sakura was relieved, "We are sorry that it had to come out like this," she said holding the tabloid up with a frown.

"Okay take your seats in the make-up room and come back ready to work okay?" Satori said then walked leaving them standing there alone.

"I don't believe it," Sakura said looking at the paper.

"It's my fault...i left the curtains open last night. I was thinking to much of you and how beautiful you are."

Sakura blushed at his comment, "It is both of our faults."

"Syaoran! Sakura!" Yamato came running toward them, "I knew it!" he said accusingly pointing a finger at Syaoran.

"Does it really matter anymore? Satori is fine with it as long as we act accordingly."

"Don't give me that speech Syaoran. I knew deep down that this was going to happen," he exclaimed.

"Okay...it did I'll give you credit that you predicted what you did about Sakura and I," Syaoran took hold of Sakura's hand and entered the make up room with her in tow.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

That day was full of everyone wanting to know when and how this happened, Syaoran was tired of it he explained enough and was a bit angry toward the end of the day.

The two departed the studio together leaving Sakura's car parked the garage as they didn't really have to hide anymore from the press about their relationship.

Sakura looked over at him as they drove to his apartment, "I don't know how you adapt with life when you are constantly watched by the paparazzi," she said.

"It never is easy at first but eventually you get used to it," he said.

With in ten minutes they reached his building both got out of the car and walked to the building and entering.

Once they got into his apartment they set their coats on the coat rack then Sakura took a seat at the table. Syaoran walked over to his phone and checked to see who called and sure enough as he suspected Yamazaki had called four times he saw that there was messages as well. He sighed then pressed the message button on the answering machine, "Syaoran you couldn't imagine the surprise when I saw the tabloid front cover at the supermarket today. Give me a call please when you get home."

"Yamazaki is only trying to do what he thinks is right for me," Sakura said.

"Did I hurt you in any way?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No you haven't. Don't worry about what he says to you."

Syaoran sighed as he picked up the phone to call Yamazaki. It rang about three times before there was a hello on the other end, "Yamazaki, it's Syaoran. Before you say anything it is not how it looks."

"Not how it looks? Syaoran you are kissing her-" he paused briefly, "look I told you it was a bad idea."

"And I'm telling you Yamazaki that Sakura is fine. She isn't hurt," syaoran told him.

"You know this for a fact?"

"I do because she is here with me. Our relationship is out in the open for the press to poke and prod all they want now. So you might as well get used to it."

"Syaoran don't patronize me," Yamazaki said tiredly.

"I am not patronizing you. Listen I'm pretty sure Sakura knows how to look after her self without you always getting in the way," he said irritated.

Sakura watched him as he argued with Yamazaki on the phone. He was right she didn't need Yamazaki constantly trying to protect her. If she got hurt again then it would be her own doing.

"Syaoran let me talk to him," she asked.

He turned to look at her, "Sakura want's to talk to you."

"Okay," Yamazaki agreed.

He handed her the phone, "Yamazaki I really think you are over reacting about this whole thing. It didn't hurt me that our picture was in the tabloids."

"Okay...maybe I am, I was just looking out for you."

"I know and thanks but I can handle myself...and if Syaoran would hurt me in any way, which I doubt he would, I could handle it."

Yamazaki remained silent, "That's fair...so I will leave you and Syaoran be."

"Yes, please, we are doing good."

"Alright, can you pass the phone to Syaoran again," Yamazaki asked.

Sakura handed Syaoran the phone, "Yes," he answered into the receiver.

"I just wanted to say sorry. Maybe I am being too overprotective," Yamazaki told him.

"I would think you are and thanks your apology is accepted."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. A Confession?

**The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 8**

_A Confession? _

* * *

"So, this is how the press found out about your relationship with Syaoran Li," the reported said with one eyebrow raised while looking at Sakura.

"It was not my prettiest moment of being on camera."

"Yes, but you had to know that eventually things would have not gone the way you wanted right?" he questioned.

Sakura nodded looking to the floor for a second then looked up at the interviewer, "No." she pressed her lips together tightly as if she was thinking about saying something important, "Sometimes when you find yourself ready but then reality hits you it's like getting into a car accident."

The reported laughed, "Interesting analogy Ms. Kinomoto."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The Past...**_

The day after the press had gotten a hold of the secret relationship between Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura and Tomoyo met for lunch. They sat a small cafe near the studio as Sakura had to get back in about an hour. Syaoran although reluctantly stayed at the studio and read his lines for the next scene.

"I knew you two would be good," Tomoyo said as she took a sip from her glass of orange juice.

"But not like this," Sakura answered kind of upset about the whole thing. In reality she didn't want everyone to know about their relationship.

"You had to expect this eventually would have been leaked out," Tomoyo said.

"I know, I know,"

"Just don't read the tabloids they say a lot of things that aren't necessarily true,"

"Tomoyo, how can I just ignore them when they are all over the place?" she questioned.

"You can't tell me that you didn't expect that you would be plastered all over the papers when they find out you were going out with Syaoran?" Tomoyo said a little upset with her friends attitude. Actors are always under the spotlight by the media and if they caught onto something juicy they would sell the picture for the highest price they could get it for.

"I didn't," she said simply looking down at her sandwich.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Tomoyo apologized.

"No, your right. I was living in a dream land if I thought that the press wouldn't care about Syaoran and I."

"You know I try to look out for you right?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura nodded, "I know you do. Thank you." Sakura got out of her seat and gave Tomoyo a hug, "Take care, I got to get back to work," Sakura said pointing to the studio.

"Thanks, I will and you have a good day." Tomoyo picked up her bag and went to pay for their meal.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Back at the studio Syaoran was sitting down in the lunch room eating a lunch that Sakura had made for him when a woman walked into the room wearing sunglasses. He stared for a second they looked away shaking his head and returning to his lunch.

The woman walked in his direction and when he looked up she was staring at him, "Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Maybe you can Syaoran," The woman said.

He frowned, "Look either I can or I can't which is it?" he questioned a little angry now.

"You can. Actually you might remember me. Does Aki Soua ring any bells?" she asked taking of her sunglasses.

He stood up now, "What do you want?"

"To save Sakura from you," she said bitterly.

"Sakura doesn't need saving from me. What did I do to you that was so bad?" he asked. Things had ended badly for them but for what never a reason that she had to come back and hunt him down.

"Don't play games with me Syaoran, you probably did the same thing with Sakura that you did with me right? You helped me get a role then by the end of the movie you dump me and that hurt Syaoran."

He shook his head, "I didn't meant too I told you so many times that I was sorry."

"Yeah you are sorry all right. I want to warn Sakura about you. So the same thing that happened to me won't happen to her," Aki said she was very upset and if Syaoran didn't start backing away from Sakura she was going to have to take some drastic actions.

"How did you get in here?" Syaoran demanded.

"IT doesn't matter."

"It does matter because if you don't leave I'm going to call the security on you," he threatened ready to pick his cell phone up to call for help.

"Syaoran that's the same empty threat you use all the time," she glared at him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura who was looking for him, "Okay look, I'll talk to you later I got to go and meet with someone." He started to back away from her.

"Syaoran," Sakura's voice called him.

He froze to his spot he didn't want Sakura to meet Aki. "Sakura," he said a little uptight then smiled at her as she approached.

Aki turned to face her, "Sakura, nice to met you I hear great things about you."

"Thanks," then she smiled at the woman, "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Aki Soua, I trust you have heard of me."

"I'm sorry, I haven't. I mean should I have heard of you?" Sakura questioned feeling sorry that she should have know who this woman was.

"You know what it was nice to talk to you however me and Sakura have got to get back to tapping." Syaoran said taking hold of Sakura's and started in the opposite direction of Aki.

"You haven't seen the last of me Syaoran Li," She whispered as she watched them disappear behind the corner.

Syaoran stopped, "Sakura I know you are confused and I promise to tell you everything about Aki."

Sakura frowned, "I understand."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Syaoran's Apartment...**_

Sakura cleaned the table after they had finished their dinner. She brought the plates to the sink and put them in. She turned on the hot water tap while adding the soap as the water poured into the sink. She turned it off when it filled up half way.

"Syaoran are you going to tell me about Aki Soua now?" she questioned as she turned away from the sink and sat next to him.

Syaoran got up and walked to the living room and stared out the window. There was no other way to tell her then this way, "Aki was another girl that I helped out as I helped you. Things happened and we had a sort of relationship. It gone on and on until the last days of taping the movie with her. When I just sort of saw that she wasn't the right person for me."

Sakura stood up and followed him to the living room but stayed standing next to the couch.

"Are you saying that this is only a thing between us?" Sakura questioned him.

"NO. This is different; the feeling between you and I is different then what I felt for Aki."

"Syaoran, what is to say that you won't do the same to her as you did to me?" she questioned.

Syaoran turned around to face her and slowly walked closer to her, "The feeling I feel for you aren't the same as what I felt for Aki."

Sakura frowned at him, "Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I'm sure because I know it in my heart," he reached out and caressed her check gently with his right hand. "Because, I think I'm in love with you."

Sakura's eyes widened at his revelation, " Syaoran..." she said then took his hand off of her gently. " I have to have time to think." She backed away from him then went to get her coat from the coat rack and put it on. She then grabbed her purse, "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Syaoran nodded, "Okay, goodnight," he said as he watched her leave then the door closed behind her.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sakura ran all the way back to her apartment once she got to the door she opened it and threw her purse on to her couch. She took a moment to lock the door and stood at the door trying to catch her breath.

She headed to her bedroom and gathered her pajama's and headed to the take a shower.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Syaoran was still standing looking a the door his arms at his sides. He couldn't believe he just said that to her, '...I think I'm in love with you?' he shook his head then walked to his front door. Locking it with the dead-bolt and turned around and headed to bed.

He removed his clothes and climbed in and stared up at the ceiling. Because Aki came to the studio today it was her fault if this relationship between him and Sakura won't work out. He closed his eyes and turned over on his right side. Sakura said she will see him tomorrow maybe it was just a surprise to her that he told her that he thought he loved her.

While Aki she was hoping this meeting would probably ruin their relationship because he had ended it with her.

It was meant to be with Sakura and not Aki. Syaoran knew that for a fact.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sakura was standing in her pajamas while she finished blow drying her hair she set the blow dryer down on the counter then tied her hair back into a pony tail. She left the bathroom and climbed into bed.

She stared up at her ceiling for a while thinking about what he had told her earlier tonight and how she partially walked out on him. He was right; there was a connection between herself and him something that she hadn't felt for anyone before and for a brief moment she was sure that she was in love with him too. It had hurt her to walk out like that but she had too.

She had too make sure Syaoran felt the same way the next day. Because if he did it proved to her that he really did mean what he had said.

Sakura smiled, "Then it wouldn't matter what Aki says to me. Because then I would know for myself that he really genuinely cares for me." She closed her eyes thinking of what tomorrow will be like.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. A Promise

**Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 9**

_A Promise_

* * *

_The house was quiet as Katrina entered, she looked to and forth and found shoes, woman's shoes, near the door. She frowned and headed up the stairs when there in the hall way was her husband and his mistress kissing. Katrina clenched her hands into fists as she grew angry at the sight and marched toward them, "You dare come again?" she asked. _

_Alexander and Vanessa broke apart from their kiss both flustered, "I...it's not what you think," Alexander said to her. _

"_Not, how I think?" she questioned, "It certainly is what I'm thinking." _

"_Katrina I was leaving town," Vanessa said to her with hastiness._

"_Did you plan to sleep with my husband again? As a memory to take with you?" she asked bitterly._

"_Katrina its not like that. It was me who started it," Alexander admitted._

"_At least you are honest with me." _

"_He is, I just came to wish him well and say good bye," Vanessa said. _

_Katrina turned around with her back facing them, "You both think I'm a fool don't you?" _

_Vanessa shook her head, "No, of course not." _

"_Little do you know that I can see through all your lies. The fact that you came here goes to show that you still have feeling for my husband and that my husband has feelings toward you." _

"_We didn't lie," Alexander said._

"_Alexander, how do you think if the public knew of your affair with her. How will your public image be affected?" Katrina asked._

"_It won't be good for sure. Why do you ask such a question?" he asked. _

"_Because if you don't stop meddling with her...then I will have to resort to another form of control," she said. She began toward the stairs. _

_Alexander stared at her in shock as the full implications of the words set in. He moved forward reaching out with his right arm and grabbed her by her left arm. Just before she had reached the stairs. _

"_Let go this instant!" Katrina demanded. _

"_You can't do that!" Alexander said with the sound of worry in his voice. _

"_You watch me," she threatened. She looked at Vanessa, "And both of you will be the disgrace of the town." _

The director raised his arm and with his fingers counted down to one, "Okay bring in the stunt double!" he called out.

Another woman came onto the stage dressed as Katrina. The camera's moved further away so they could get the shot of the entire flight of stairs. Then zoomed in on Katrina's stunt double and Alexander with Vanessa just in the background.

"Okay remember how I want this!" Satori said through the megaphone. He counted, "One, two," and held up his right hand letting his index finger fall indicating to start rolling.

_Katrina yanked her arm away from Alexander with such a force that it sent her back wards. She tumbled down the stairs._

"_Oh my god," Vanessa cried as she ran toward where Alexander was standing. He wore a shocked expression upon his features. _

"BEAUTIFUL!" Satori cried from his seat after the camera's stopped filming. "We will finish from there tomorrow okay?" he said. Everyone started to leave the set and head back to their change rooms.

Sakura and Syaoran headed toward his room as it was more spacer then hers.

Syaoran motioned her to go in first and then Syaoran entered closing the door behind him. He then locked it with the turn of the small button.

"I thought about what you said," Sakura began.

"Assuming by that fact you are still talking to me. You have decided on something," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled at him, "I thought and I thought and I decided that I do feel the same way. I couldn't stand to be without you last night."

Syaoran smiled, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Syaoran embraced her and she returned the embrace gratefully they both pulled away from one each other. He stroke her cheek gently with his right hand, "I swear I really meant it."

"I know you do," she answered. Syaoran let his hand fall to his side then they two leaned in for a kiss. When there lips touched it brought a fire intensity that either of them has felt before.

Just outside Syaoran's room Aki stood trying to hear what they were saying. She grew frustrated when she couldn't hear anything. 'They were supposed to not get back together! I was supposed to win!' she screamed mentally.

She got on to her hands and knees and peered under the door through the small space. She could see their feet then what she saw was clothing falling on to the ground. Grinding her teeth together she forced her self up off the ground.

Inside Syaoran's room Sakura had took off Syaoran's shirt it was on the ground and they were still kissing. Syaoran then stopped and pulled away to look at her, "Sakura this isn't the place. I was thinking maybe we should go back to my place where I was going to prepare you a special dinner."

"Your right," she said and blushed slightly. "How about I meet you at your place? I want to get cleaned up first."

"No problem, that give me time to get dinner ready," he said bending down to pick up his shirt.

Aki had her ear to the door again, she heard them and quickly went to go hide behind the corner of the hall.

The door opened and Sakura stepped out, "Okay I'll see you later," she said to him.

Syaoran nodded, "Bye." he closed the door and Sakura headed up to her dressing room which was two doors down from where Syaoran's was located. She opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door.

Aki took her chance to exit from her hiding spot and slowly crept toward Syaoran's room. She was going to have to do a little damage control seeing her first effort of breaking them up failed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Syaoran proceeded to remove the make up from his face. As he finished removing the final traces he felt a presence in the room, watching him. He turned around, "How did you get in here?" he asked.

Aki smiled at him then closed the door, "I told you already. Some people think it was really mean of what you did to me."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her, "That is bull and you know it."

"No, it's not!" she declared.

"I am not having this conversation with you again. You have had your say and you've told Sakura about us so now it is your turn to leave us be," he said heatedly.

"It's only just begun Syaoran," Aki said she turned around and left his dressing room.

Syaoran watched with anger in his eyes. There was nothing else she could do to sway Sakura's feelings for him. "Nothing," Syaoran whispered. He quickly took his costume off and replaced it with his street clothes.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Sakura's Apartment building...**_

Sakura entered the building and said hello to the door man. then they headed to the elevators. Once she got to her door she unlocked it and entered closing the door behind her. She flipped the lights on.

"Good evening Sakura."

Sakura dropped her bags and look over to her living room where she found some one standing, "Who are you and how did you get into my house!"

Aki stepped forward into the light and Sakura remained still, "Don't worry I mean no harm."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the woman, "How did you get in?" she asked again.

Aki came closer to her then stopped when she was just about five feet away from her. "I have my ways," she replied then turned and sat on Sakura's couch.

Sakura turned the lights on in her living room, "Look, you told me about you and Syaoran. What else do you want to tell me?"

"Syaoran is full of lies...he tells you that he loves you but does he really?" she asked angrily. She stood up so now they were at the same level. "Does he?"she questioned.

"How do you go about telling me how he feels? You don't know how he really feels about me."

"I'M TELLING YOU AS A WARNING! HE WILL DO IT THEN HE WILL CHANGE HIS MIND. WHEN HE FINDS SOMEONE NEW. I SWEAR TOO YOU," Aki shouted at her with anger.

Sakura glared at her, "No matter what you say. You can't sway me from what my opinion of Syaoran is. For one , Syaoran isn't full of lies you are. You're just upset he is in love with me more then he was with you."

Aki bit her lip as she looked at the woman in-front of her, "You are living the life but wait till the show is over and see how my point is proven."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Syaoran's Apartment...**_

Syaoran finished setting his kitchen table. He had draped over a white table cloth then in the centre of the table placed a candle holder with two white candles on it. He set out the good china and cutlery; two sets. The food had arrived a few moments ago and was sitting in the microwave so it wouldn't cool down. Syaoran grabbed a lighter from the counter and flicked the small switch down until he got a flame and lit both candles.

"There," he said. He stood back from the table admiring it. Then went over to sit in his living room area and wait. It was hard for him since he had been a little too spontaneous tonight. Not only did he plan this romantic dinner but he visited the jewellery store. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You said that the last time," Sakura noted.

"And I stand by it."

"I don't see the point to this. I want you to leave right now," Sakura said getting annoyed by the minute at her surprise visitor.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Aki said then got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

"That is the last time you are ever to come near me. If you so step within a foot of this building I'll call the police and charge you for harassment." Sakura threatened.

Aki opened the door, "That is fine by me. I know I'm right about him and you will be broken hearted." she closed the door behind her as she left.

Sakura glared at the door for a moment then headed to her bedroom. Syaoran would be worried if she didn't get to his apartment soon.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Fifteen minutes later...Syaoran's Apartment...**_

Syaoran look up at the clock on the wall. Sakura should have not taken that long to get ready. He got up from the couch and walked over to his phone as he went to pick it up there was a buzz from his intercom. He walked toward the intercom and pressed the button, "Hello."

"Syaoran it's me," Sakura's voice said through the speaker.

"Okay." He pressed the second button on the button and went into the kitchen.

With in a couple of minutes Sakura made it up to his apartment entering and she closed the door, "I'm sorry that I was late."

"It's okay, your here now."

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran...Aki was in my apartment."

"What!" he cried looking at her directly with worry. "What did she want?"

"She is saying the same things that she said before," She shook her head and placed her coat on the coat rack that was next to the door.

Syaoran frowned he looked at the table, "Let's eat first then decide on what we can do about Aki."

Sakura nodded, "I agree."

Syaoran held out the chair for her and she sat down and pulled her chair in. He walked over to the microwave and pulled out the food was already in a plate he set down on the table. And the two started their dinner in silence.

Syaoran was thinking about earlier when Aki came into his room he was furious that she even came to approach Sakura. Let alone go to her house and enter uninvited.

------------------------

After the meal, Sakura helped clean the table. Later on they were both sitting on the couch sitting together quietly. Sakura took his hand in hers and looked at him, "I know you think that she probably somehow got me to but she didn't, I never believed her."

Syaoran smiled, "I know I trust you. I was actually thinking about earlier. She came into my dressing room and she was promising me that she will stop at no end. Until she can pay me back for hurting her the way I had."

"Don't let it get to you that way," Sakura said.

They looked at one another, "Sakura, I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," she answered. She leaned toward him and he toward her and they kissed gently.

Syaoran pulled away from her, "Sakura I have something to give you."

Sakura looked at him quizzically, "You do?"

Syaoran let go of her hand and stood up from the couch. He paced the length of the couch then back again coming to a stop with his back-facing her. He was trying to decide how he would do it.

"Syaoran..."

"I thought about it clearly for a few hours," he stopped as he looked at the wall where there was a picture of him and Sakura hanging up. "And I know we only known each other for such a short time." he went into his pocket holding the velvet box in his hand but he didn't remove it just yet. "So I said to myself...I should get this because it symbolizes that I really care for you. More then anyone I have ever met before."

Sakura stood up and walked to him. She watched his back tentatively, "I feel the same way too Syaoran."

Syaoran turned around to face her, "I'm glad because then this will make me feel even more better about what I want to give to you." He pulled the box out of his pocket and showed the box to her.

Sakura was speechless she didn't know what exactly it was but what ever it was it looked like a ring box. Syaoran opened the velvet box and inside was a ring. It was white gold right, with a single heart in centre and a diamond in the middle of the heart.

"It's a promise ring," he said.

Sakura simply held out her left hand to him. Syaoran placed the ring on her ring finger. She hugged him tightly then breaking away from their hug. She smiled at him, "Aki knows nothing about us," she whispered.

He nodded, "I love you. With this ring it means that I'm one hundred percent committed to you. I want to be with you for a long-time to come."

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, "You have no objection from me."

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura gently. Sakura kissed him back.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. A Shocking Surprise

**The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 10 **

_**A Shocking Surprise**_

* * *

"So I assume this is what you mean about the car accident analogy you gave me earlier." 

Sakura shook head, "Sort of."

"Care to elaborate?"

"When Aki came into the picture she tried everything should could. The night he gave me the ring. I realized that Syaoran really does love me. And that I shouldn't be worried about what Aki says anymore." she looked at the table with interest then looking back up at her interviewer.

"It was a big shock of what Aki did next. Especially when the media got hold of it. It was good that taping of the series was finished by then," the interviewer said.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah...neither of us suspected that she would do what she did either.."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Syaoran you can't," Aki cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks. _

_Syaoran walked away from her, with his back to her he said, "Aki...I'm sorry."_

"_YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU LIED TO ME! JUST TO GET ME INTO BED!" she shouted angrily at him. _

_He shook his head, "NO!" he turned around to face her. "I would never do something like that. If you knew me then you know that I would never do that to a person!" he said strongly._

"_Then what was it Syaoran?" _

"_It is me, okay. I tired to work something out with you and see how the relationship would last. However, the feelings I felt for you at the beginning have changed." _

"_Change how?" she questioned._

"_Like of a really good friend...that is the best I can describe it." _

_Aki looked at him, "I can't believe you...after all you did for me to get the job and our relationship was only a fling?" she questioned him bitterly._

"_I mean...I liked you. You are a pretty girl however it just wasn't meant to be," he pointed to him and then to her. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Aki glared at the paper in front of her. "How could someone like Sakura be what he was looking for?" she said out loud to herself. She looked at the calendar on the wall it has been three weeks since they had stopped shooting The Mistress. Yet to her displeasure Syaoran and Sakura remained in the spotlight. They appeared in pictures together; smiling, holding hands, giving little kisses every now and again; all for the paparazzi. What displeased her the most was that Sakura was wearing a ring. The media speculated that Syaoran and Sakura were engaged even-though the couple denied it constantly.

She turned her attention back to the paper in-front of her and began to write.

Aki folded up the piece of paper and inserted it into an envelope. She placed a picture of a little girl in it. Then sealed it, "I told him not to mess with me," she said aloud.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Syaoran's apartment...**_

Sakura and Syaoran where staring at each other as they lay in bed. He reached out to caress her face, "Sakura you know that I love you."

She nodded, "I do."

"I was thinking that maybe we should move in together."

Sakura was surprised to hear it come from him and smiled, "I don't know. Do you think it is a good idea?" she questioned.

"I think so. We've been at each other's apartments for the past three weeks. And soon I'm going to start that cop movie and I would like you to live here with me. Before I go away to northern Japan," he said.

Sakura smiled, "Okay, lets do it."

_**The Next day...9:00am...**_

Syaoran had breakfast ready when Sakura walked into the kitchen, "Oh that smells good," she commented as she stood next to him as she was watched him flip over the pancakes.

"It's one of the few things I know how to cook," he said.

Sakura smiled, "Your so down on you self about that all the time."

"Well, it is the truth technically."

"I can show you how to cook."

"I'd like that," he said then flipped a pancake over to it's other side.

Sakura walked away from him, "Today Yamazaki and Chiharu want to treat us to lunch." Sakura began she knew Syaoran didn't really like the way they both had acted when he was first wanting to get involved with her.

"Really? Are you sure we aren't going to get scolded because of something we have done?" Syaoran asked as he finished flipping the last of the pancakes over on its side.

"I'm sure," Sakura said.

"Okay then I guess it is fine."

"I know they will fine something. Trust me I know Yamazaki," Syaoran said. He picked up the last pancake out of the pan, with the spatula, and placed it on the serving plate. He turned off the stove then placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

Sakura sat down at the table, "Syaoran...Just hear him out. He was just being protective of me."

"Over protective. Anyhow it doesn't look like I have a choice now does it?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**12:30pm...Restaurant...**_

The four were seated at a table outside on the restaurant's patio. The summer breeze was gentle and it was warm and not too hot out. Chiharu and Yamazaki sat across from Sakura and Syaoran.

"That's good that you have decided on the ring," Yamazaki said looking up from his plate to his friend.

"It's not an engagement ring."

"Syaoran are you kidding yourself? Promise ring means engagement practically."

"Now, now...it doesn't matter right? Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu said deciding it was best to interrupt them.

He gave her a look then sighed shaking his head, "Sorry, your right they aren't the same thing."

The rest of the meal was quiet, Sakura and Chiharu talked to each other animatedly. While Syaoran was still a little upset with Yamazaki. Yamazaki was quiet and didn't seem like he wanted to share any bit of information with Syaoran.

Sakura was watching Syaoran out of the corner of her eye wearily. She felt bad that she was the cause of the tension between him and Yamazaki. "I feel awful that you two are fighting because of me."

Syaoran shook his head, "No Sakura don't feel bad."

"Yeah if anything it is my fault," Yamazaki said.

"Then you two wouldn't mind just making up. Because fighting over such little things is silly." Sakura placed her fork on the table gently as she looked between both men.

Yamazaki looked at his friend, "Truce?" he offered his hand to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at his hand. Then reached out and the two shook, "Truce."

Sakura and Chiharu were happy and smiled at their respective partners.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Aki's Apartment...**_

There was a girl of two sitting on the couch, "Honey you will listen to me right?" Aki questioned the girl.

She nodded, "Okay mommy."

"Good." Aki then walked over to the telephone and dialled a number. She waited for it to ring then someone picked up. "Yes, it's me. Are you ready?" she asked. Aki only nodded several times and she hung up.

She walked to the window of her apartment, "It is for the best." she whispered to herself as she gazed upon Tokyo.

_XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX_

The four had ordered some cheese cake as the dessert and were just finishing it up.

"Mmm. That was really good," Chiharu exclaimed.

"I told you this place has the best cheese cake," Sakura said.

Syaoran had flagged down the waiters attention and asked for their bill. Shortly afterwards he arrived again, "I hope you had a good lunch and thank you for coming to Ichiban Lunch."

"Thanks," the four replied. They got up from their seats and exited the restaurant.

-------------------------

They walked down the street just for a block until they reached Syaoran's apartment building. Syaoran scanned his card at the front door and ushered them inside.

"When are you leaving for Northern Japan?" Yamazaki questioned.

Syaoran swiped his card to open his apartment door, "In about two weeks, depends how soon they want to start shooting the film. For now they said that it will be two weeks from today."

The four entered his apartment and Syaoran closed the door. He walked to the kitchen where Sakura was gathering glasses. "Okay who wants what?" Sakura questioned as she opened the door to the liquor cabinet.

"Peach snaps?" Chiharu questioned.

"I'll take a rum and coke."

"Okay coming up." Sakura pulled out the peach snap and rum from the cupboard then went in the fridge to get orange juice and coke.

There was a knock at the door and Syaoran went to go see who it was. he peeked through the peek hole then opened the door, "Oh hi," he said.

"Syaoran, I found this paper outside the door this morning." he handed him the tabloid paper.

Syaoran did a quick glance of the paper then gave the man a two hundred yen, "Thanks." He closed the door this time took another look at the paper and saw the heading on the paper and he froze.

"Syaoran? Who was it?" Sakura called.

Yamazaki and Chiharu both turned to look at him as well. "What's wrong Syaoran?" Yamazaki questioned.

"That is not right," he said finally.

Yamazaki got up and walked over to him. He took the paper from his hand.

"That's bull shit," Syaoran said to his friend. "I don't believe it until I see her."

Sakura was confuse as was Chiharu, "What is it?" Sakura asked.

She and Chiharu walked toward Yamazaki and he held the paper up. He knew Sakura would be hurt but she had to know what it said.

"It isn't enough that she says one thing but to say this..." Sakura whispered.

"It's not true Sakura," Syaoran said to her.

"Are you sure Syaoran?" Sakura questioned.

"YES! I am."

The intercom buzzed and Yamazaki answered it, "Yes, who is it?" he questioned.

"It's me Aki, where is Syaoran?" she asked.

"He is busy, I think you should go," Yamazaki said bitterly to her.

"No, I really think he should meet someone," she said.

Chiharu had a bad feeling she looked at Sakura.

Sakura in the meanwhile felt her heart drop. She hopped it wasn't true but everything seemed to be going against her lately. "I can't be here," she said suddenly.

Syaoran turned to her, "Sakura please stay."

She shook her head, "Syaoran please...i don't want to be here."

Syaoran's heart broken at her words. He thought it was best if she were not to be here as well. How ever his heart was telling him not to let her go.

"Come, I'll take you home Sakura," Chiharu offered.

Sakura nodded and the two women quickly gathered their purses and exited the apartment.

"SYAORAN!" the voice through the intercom shouted.

Syaoran shook he head as he watched them both leave, "WHAT!" he shouted angrily.

"Are you letting me up so you can meet your daughter?"

Syaoran didn't say anything and pressed the button.

"Why did you let her up?" Yamazaki questioned a little angry at his friend.

"It is inevitable."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I was hoping for a better ending to this chapter but...alas.. I hope you enjoyed it; R&R thanks.


	11. And It's Pink!

**The Love and Life of An Actress **

**Chapter 11**

_And it's Pink!_

* * *

Sakura's Apartment...

Sakura was sitting on the couch as Chiharu handed her a glass of water, "It's okay Sakura everything will be alright." she said trying to soothe any pain that she still had.

Sakura took a sip of water, "What do I do?" she questioned Chiharu.

"It's probably nothing to worry about. Don't go on account of what she says," Chiharu said.

"How do I know if she is lying or not? It seems to me that after continually telling her no. She seems to come back with something else. I'm tired of it," Sakura said sadly.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

"Inevitable! Syaoran what are you saying?" Yamazaki questioned annoyed.

Syaoran frowned at his friend, "Yamazaki how else am I going to find out the truth?"

"There is something called a paternity test you know."

"I know, but I have to make her happy and see this child that I have."

There was the knock at the door and Syaoran opened it, "Daddy!" the little girl hugged him around his legs.

Syaoran was a little surprised patting the girl on the head then looked up at Aki. "How does she know I'm her dad? When this is the first time I've seen her?" he questioned.

"Syaoran she has seen your pictures. How can you be so cold?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her, "How can you ask me a question like that!?" he said raising his voice.

"Aki take the child and leave, Syaoran needs time to adjust," Yamazaki said to her.

She turned to look at him, "Fine." she took the child by the hand, "Come on honey lets go and leave your dad to think." Aki opened the door and the two exited his apartment.

After the door was close Yamazaki waited for about five minutes. Then he decided to say something, "Now Syaoran," He began.

"I know what I'm doing," he then showed him a strand of the little girls hair that he managed to get secretively. "If she is going to play games with me then and I can play them too."

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Sakura's Apartment...3pm**_

Sakura stared at the coffee table quietly pondering about what had happened just today. She reminisced about how it was in the morning. His offer of moving in together and the ring. She sighed feeling tears weld up in her eyes. There was buzzing coming from her intercom.

Then a statically voice rung through out the room, "Sakura let me up." Tomoyo's voice said.

Sakura got up slowly then pressing the button on the intercom to open the door for her. She the returned to her seat on the couch and stared glumly at her hands.

With in a second the door handle turned and Tomoyo stepped in, "Chiharu told me what happened."

"She shouldn't have," Sakura said.

"Of course she should have. Sakura I know how much you love Syaoran and this new information is probably causing you so much pain," Tomoyo said as she took a seat next to her friend.

"Pain isn't the word to describe this feeling."

"Sakura...I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this," Tomoyo said she put her hand on Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked up to her she had tears that were threatening to fall, "Tomoyo...do you know that we were going to move in together before he left on his movie shoot in Northern Japan?"

"Really?" she questioned shocked.

"Yeah, because we had spent the entire three weeks going back and forth between each other apartments. The promise ring he gave me," she showed her, "is a sign that he is serious."

Tomoyo nodded and gave Sakura a smile of reassurance, "Syaoran seems like a nice guy. From what you told me about him and what I've seen from him. He sincerely is in love with you and if he had of known that there was this child then I think he would have told you." She wiped away her tears.

"I know he loves me, but how do I know that the child isn't his? I just have this horrible feeling that with my luck in the romance department. That it will turn out that he is the child's father," Sakura explained.

Tomoyo frowned at her explanation, " Sakura..."

"Don't Sakura me, Tomoyo." She stood up from the couch and walked over to her balcony.

"I don't mean too...I just don't want you to give up so easily."

"I'm not giving up. I just need to see what happens next," Sakura said she turned around to face her friend, "Please understand."

Tomoyo sighed, "I will try to understand. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with it."

"Fair enough."

Tomoyo's cell phone rang and she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She saw who was calling and sighed, "It's work." she answered the phone, "Hello."

Sakura watched her as she talked on the phone. Tomoyo meant well she knew that. How ever what she wanted her to do was go back and try and forget the fact that Aki showed up to Syaoran's apartment with a two year old child.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Yamazaki and Syaoran walked up to a building. The name on the building read Laboratory on it. Syaoran had a zip lock bag that contained the hair from the girl. Yamazaki's friend that works here was going to see if she could help him out.

"Ah Yamazaki-kun," said a woman who walked out of the lab they were standing just outside of.

"Sara, how are you?" he asked. The two hugged then broke apart.

"I'm good. So what is this request that you wanted me to do?" she asked curiously.

"My friend needs a paternity test done. Now this is confidential no one has to know not even the press," Yamazaki said to her.

"I promise."

Syaoran handed her the bag that had the hair in it, "I managed to get this I hope you can use it."

Sara examined the bag carefully, "As along as I have a the hair's root on it then I should be able to extract the DNA." She looked at the end of the hair's root and nodded, "This should do it. Now all I need is a sample from you," she went into the lab and returned with a swab. "I just need you to open your mouth and I can swab your cheek." Syaoran did as she requested and she swabbed the inside of his cheek. "That should do it."

"How long does it take to get the results?" Syaoran asked.

"Two to three weeks," she said.

Syaoran sighed, "Really...okay."

"I'm sorry I wish it would take a shorter amount of time."

Syaoran shook his head, "It's okay...do what you have to do."

Yamazaki nodded at him then looked at his friend, "Thanks again."

"No problem."

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Later that evening...**_

Sakura had cooked some soup for herself and was starting to eat it when the phone rang. She got up from the table and went to check who it was. She saw Syaoran's name appear on the phone's digital display. It rang a couple of times before she decided to answer it. "Hello."

"Sakura, I'm glad you answered," Syaoran said. He didn't get a response from Sakura and grew worried, "Sakura... I'll prove to you that the girl isn't mine."

"Syaoran...I know you want too and I really hope you do find out. However my luck is that she is yours and that you and Aki will probably get together and raise her together. With two parents."

Syaoran was shocked by her words and shook his head, "No you can't talk like that. I don't love Aki the way I do you."

Sakura closed her eyes, "I know and that's why it's better that we don't see each other. I want you to do what is right as a father. That is to stay with her."

"Sakura that girl is not mine, I don't even think it is hers either."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I know because I don't remember her mentioning anything. If it was a fact that she was pregnant she would have told me. I know her Sakura she would not hide something like that."

"You sound so sure."

"She is an opportunist. Please listen!" he shouted into the phone.

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear. "But you are aren't listening to me," she said.

Syaoran sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to lose you."

Sakura was quiet. She didn't want to lose him either but she wanted to save him from being hurt even more when they do find out that he is the father. "Syaoran...I think we should just stay apart for now. Only temporally," she said.

"Why?" he questioned confused.

"Because its best for you. Until you know for sure of what it is you want then you can come back to me."

Syaoran shook his head. He was frustrated because she kept insisting that he didn't know what he wanted. "No, I know what I want. I want you," he said into the receiver then he heard dial tone then put the phone back. He clenched hands in to fists, "Damn AKI!" he cried.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Aki's apartment...**_

"Here sweetie," Aki handed the girl a cookie. "You did a good job today. You know your daddy will eventually come around."

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she ate the cookie.

Aki smiled, "I will win."

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Sakura's apartment...**_

'It's for the best,' she thought to her self as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Sakura turned away from it. She was tired lately and she hadn't felt one hundred percent for a while now. She peered into her medicine cupboard then closed the door again.

"I think I'm going to head to the drug store," she said a loud as she exited her bath room and headed into her bedroom then to the living room. She grabbed her purse and light coat and headed out the door.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Syaoran's apartment...**_

"DAMN HER!" he repeated bitterly. He paced his living room back and forth with his fist clenched tightly. He was so utterly angry with the circumstances that were happening that he didn't know what to do. He was powerless to control it from happening as well.

Syaoran stopped pacing and sat himself down on the couch he flipped the television on. With the converter he changed the channels and came to rest on the local news station. He saw his picture on it then put the volume up.

"_Actor Li, Syaoran is set to star in a new police movie that is set for release later in the year. Syaoran and his girlfriend Kinomoto, Sakura look like they are facing some troubles. After Syaoran's ex Soua, Aki came to reveal a little girl that is believed to be his." _

Syaoran shut the television off. He was seeing red after that news cast even more so then he was earlier. He shook his head. He couldn't let his anger get the best of him like that. "I have to remain calm and deal with Aki accordingly," he said to himself.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Drugstore...**_

Sakura was at the pharmacy counter talking the the female pharmacist. "I just feel tired. I don't know how to explain it. I was wondering if you can give me some type of vitamin that will help me feel energized," she explained.

"Sure, I'll come out and help you," the pharmacist said leaving from behind the counter and came to cater to her. "What other medications do you take?"

"I just have my birth...control...pills, oh my god," she whispered shocked. "Do you think that the reason I'm feeling tired is because I could be pregnant?" she questioned.

"It's possible, here," the pharmacists walked over to the family planning section and picked up a pregnancy test. She handed it to her, "This is one of the good ones."

Sakura took it from her, "Thanks."

"If it turns out you are pregnant be sure to go see your family doctor," the pharmacist said to her.

Sakura nodded and went to go pay for the item.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Later that evening Sakura' s apartment...**_

Sakura waited patiently as the stick still hadn't changed from white to either pink which means your pregnant and blue which means you weren't. She sighed having not realized that she had missed her period. She didn't understand how she could have forgotten something as important as taking her pills. She set the stick down on the bathroom counter and left the bathroom to go change into her pyjama's.

When she returned to the bathroom the stick was changing colours at first it was purple then changed to pink. Sakura looked at the stick for quite a while before taking it and throwing it out. She shook her head, "It seems to me that god is trying to tell me that Syaoran is the one for me," she thought. Then shook her head to get rid of that thought.

Sakura threw the rest of the bag out with a sigh and looked herself in the mirror, "With this decision comes responsibilities and that is something that I don't want Syaoran to worry about. He has a child that he should take care of from his ex girlfriend. I just don't want to burden him with another."

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**A/N: R& R please. I hope you like that chapter...stay tuned to see what happens next! **_


	12. So It Wasn’t Meant To Be

**The Love and Life of an Actress Chapter 12**

_**So It Wasn't Meant To Be**_

* * *

"Was this when you decided to leave?" The interviewer questioned. 

Sakura nodded, "I thought it was the best for him and for his 'little girl'. I was trying to give him a chance that he never had to be a father to her."

"Unfortunately, you found out other wise right?" he said.

"I found out otherwise but it was a little too late," Sakura said with a sigh.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Five months later...**_

Sakura was starting to show in her pregnancy. Some how Tomoyo had found out about her pregnancy and was bothering her to tell him. Sakura didn't want him to know because of the little girl. But in her heart she really desperately wanted him to know.

She was now living in Osaka, it was quite a while away from Tokyo. She made sure that he wasn't able to find her.

**...Flashback...**

_When she returned to the bathroom the stick was changing colours at first it was purple then changed to pink. Sakura looked at the stick for quite a while before taking it and throwing it out. She shook her head, "It seems to me that god is trying to tell me that Syaoran is the one for me," she thought. Then shook her head to get rid of that thought._

_Sakura threw the rest of the bag out with a sigh and looked herself in the mirror, "With this decision comes responsibilities and that is something that I don't want Syaoran to worry about. He has a child that he should take care of from his ex girlfriend. I just don't want to burden him with another."_

_Sakura went into the closet in her bedroom and picked out two luggage. She sent them down on her bed and opened them up. Then started to empty her drawers out. _

**End of Flashback**

She was now settled in comfortably in her apartment. She had also taken all the necessary measures to make sure that he couldn't find her. By unlisting her number and address. As much as it hurt it her to do this she had to.

The telephone rang. Sakura reached over and grabbed the receiver off it's cradle and held it to her ear, "Hello."

"Good morning Sakura," Tomoyo's voice said.

"Tomoyo, hi," she smiled.

"Sakura I wanted to tell you that I really think you should tell him!" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura's smile faded, "Tomoyo we went over this before and as before I'm not going to change my mind."

"Then here talk to him," Tomoyo said.

Sakura frowned, "What?" she questioned.

"Sakura," said Syaoran.

Sakura was flustered by hearing his voice for the first time in five months.

"Sakura please let me tell you something you should hear. I tired for so long to reach you but it was no use," he said.

"What can you tell me that I already don't know?" Sakura questioned after she regained her composure.

"Aki lied, that little girl wasn't mine...she wasn't even her own daughter," he said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she got up and walked to the balcony window and looked out.

"Let me come over to see you and I will tell you everything," Syaoran said pleading her.

Sakura thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if this was his way to try to see her by tricking her or not. Sakura shook her head. She knew he wouldn't do that to her by forcing his way to see her.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking," Sakura apologized.

"I swear that I'm not tricking you...look at the newspaper and you will see what I did to Aki's plan," Syaoran said.

"Which paper?" she questioned.

"The Tokyo Times," Syaoran said.

Sakura got up from her seat and logged onto her computer. She typed in the Tokyo Times web address and waited for it to load. On the first page that loaded there was a picture of Aki and the little girl she claimed was hers and Syaoran's. The headings read 'Actress Aki Soua lies about the parentage!' Sakura's heart raced as she saw the headline. The initial shock of seeing the headline was wearing off then the guilt began to creep in. "How did you find out?" Sakura questioned.

"I had to play her way. I first tried to use hair from the little girl. When I called to find you the next day to tell you about it. You were gone. No one would tell me where you were. I was devastated that you left but I didn't give up. Anyhow the results from the hair sample were inconclusive. So I then went to go and film the police movie for the three months then when I returned I was able to get a saliva sample from her. With Yamazaki's friends help she was able to test my DNA with the little girls and she found out that I wasn't her father. I spent the last month looking for you," Syaoran said.

She remained quiet as she stared at the computer screen in-front of her. "Syaoran, I'll send you a e-mail with my current address and you can come and visit me here in Osaka. I have something to tell you."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Aki's Apartment...**_

Aki paced back and forth in her apartment. Her plan had failed. She frowned at the little girl, "Sara come on I'll take you back home to your mother," Aki said.

"Mama!" she cried happily.

"Yeah mama," she said. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Her sister was going to say 'I told you so'. She had begged her sister so she could use her little niece as a pawn to get back at Syaoran. But that proved to be the wrong way to go about it.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Tomoyo's Home...**_

Syaoran closed the telephone, "Thank you Tomoyo," he said.

"I just hope that you understand that she didn't mean to be how she is. She looks out for other people but herself," Tomoyo explained.

Syaoran nodded, "It's okay...I mean I don't blame her for doing what she did. I might not fully understand why but that doesn't make me love her any less."

Tomoyo smiled, "It's good that you think like that. I hope you keep that in mind when you go and visit her."

"I will," Syaoran said with a raised eyebrow at her, "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Tomoyo turned away from him, "Nothing...you will probably be asking questions why she did what she did. I just want you not to get your emotions tied up in a knot."

"I promise not to," Syaoran said holding his hand to his heart.

Tomoyo laughed, "Okay I suggest you go home and get ready." She walked him to the door.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Later that afternoon...Tokyo Airport...**_

Syaoran was seated in the departures waiting for the the flight. It would only take about a two hour flight to get to Osaka. He was anxious to see her again. He looked down at the piece of paper in-front of him. On it was Sakura's current address and location.

"Attention all passengers; flight one hundred and ten going to Osaka is now boarding," said the voice over the intercom.

Syaoran stood and headed toward the gate.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Aki knocked on a front door of a house when the door opened a woman answered it,"Aki."

"Natsuko," She said staring at her sister.

"I told you that it wouldn't work how you thought it was," she said. Sara came up from behind Aki and hugged her mom. "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie. How was your couple of months with Aunt Aki?" she questioned as she scooped her up in her arms.

"It was fun mommy," she said.

Natsuko set her down once again, "Go upstairs to your room I want to talk with Aunt Aki alone."

"Okay," Sara ran up the stairs.

Natsuko turned around to eye her sister. Then she shook her head, "After everything you went through with Syaoran you are still chasing after him? What is the point if he doesn't love you anymore?" she asked.

Aki frowned, "I'm not chasing after him. I want him to feel pain like what he caused me."

"That certainly doesn't sound like it."

Aki narrowed her eyes at her sister, "I don't want him! Besides he is too in love with Sakura to even look at me."

Natsuko sighed, "Aki I'm trying to tell you that it is not worth it. Just drop your vengeance against him because it is not worth it in the end. You will not get the satisfaction you are looking for."

"Natsuko you don't understand!" Aki said half yelling at her.

"Yes I do and I'm saying it is not worth it."

Aki was glaring at her sister for a moment. She simply didn't understand her need to make Syaoran pay. She turned around to look at the pictures on the wall, "You don't understand me."

"Aki!" Natsuko said firmly. She walked into the kitchen then came back with a newspaper in hand. She held it up in-front of her so she could see. "Do you see this page?"

Aki nodded, "I do."

"Doesn't this humiliate you more then it does Syaoran?" she questioned her. Aki remained silent. "Well Aki? Does it?" once again she asked how ever she didn't get any answer from her sister. "You are lucky that Syaoran doesn't decided to file a law suit against you for falsely claiming that Sara was his little girl."

"I know, I KNOW!" she shouted at her.

"Then you are understanding on what I'm trying to say are you?" Natsuko questioned.

"Yes," Aki replied glumly.

"You know what to do then. Let Syaoran go and you let go of what the break up was like. Sometimes people aren't meant to be and you and Syaoran were examples."

Aki shook her head at her sister, "I can't believe you can be so cruel as to say something like that!"

"Aki I'm telling you the truth. You know it as well," Natsuko said.

"Yeah...after everything I did to them. He still wants her," Aki replied dejectedly.

Natsuko held her arms out and gave her little sister a hug, "I know it hurts to realize it...how ever you have to move on with your life. You can't hold on to someone that doesn't feel the same as you. Move on with your life okay?" she said.

Aki hugged her back, "Okay...I will."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Sakura's Apartment building...**_

A taxi pulled up to the apartment building. From the back passenger door Syaoran emerged. The cabby came out and opened up the truck so Syaoran could grab his bags. Once he got his bags he walked to the door and pressed the intercom button that was next to the name: Kinomoto, S.

Sakura heard the buzz and went to the intercom panel that was next to her door and pressed the button, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Syaoran," he said simply.

Sakura heart started to race suddenly. She hadn't expected he be that quick, "Okay. Come on up."

Syaoran arrived to her door he stood there for a moment then pushed the door open. There standing and waiting for him was Sakura she smiled at him. He set his bags down and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. "I'm sorry Syaoran for the problems I've caused," she said.

Syaoran pulled away to look her in her eyes, "No don't be. Because it is not your fault."

"How is it not?" she questioned.

"Because it was Aki's doing not yours. So don't blame yourself," he said.

Sakura let go of him and headed to her kitchen. Syaoran followed her, "The thing I wanted to tell you Syaoran..." she began but was interrupted by him.

"Wait, let me say what I want to say to you Sakura. Because if I don't I will chicken out now." Syaoran went to dig into his pant pockets.

"Syaoran I really think that I should tell you what I have to tell you now," Sakura said as she watched him carefully.

Syaoran seemed to have found what he was looking for and gave her a curious look, "Okay...well go ahead and tell me then," he said.

Sakura took a deep breath, "The real reason why I left was because...I wanted to give you a chance to be a father to Sara and also so that you wouldn't find out that I was-" Sakura stopped she thought hard for a different way to say it to him.

"Was what?" he questioned with a worried expression.

Sakura took a deep breath in then said, "I am expecting Syaoran. I'm five month pregnant."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**R&R please !! **_


	13. A Apology from an Unexpected Person

The Love and Life of An Actress Chapter 13

_A Apology from an Unexpected Person_

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath in then said, "I am expecting Syaoran. I'm five month pregnant."

Syaoran looked at her shocked, "Your pregnant?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. But judging by the look on his face he seemed troubled at her revelation.

"I..How come you didn't tell me before?" he asked. He was a little upset she didn't confide in him.

"Syaoran I found out right after Aki showed up at your apartment with the little girl she claimed was yours. I was already emotionally upset and then I find out something like this happened. I know your probably angry with me for not saying anything but I was looking out for you," Sakura explained. She turned around trying to avoid eye contact with him.

The telephone rang and Sakura went to answer it, "Hello?" she said into the receiver. She smiled, "Oh Toya, thank you for being concerned." Sakura turned around so she could see Syaoran. "Toya you don't have to worry, because he is here and I did tell him." she looked away from him. She nodded and sighed, "Okay let me ask him first. Syaoran my brother would like to meet you," she said.

Syaoran looked at her surprised, "Me?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about he just wants to meet you," she explained.

Syaoran gave her a small smile then nodded, "Okay."

"Come on over," Sakura said into the receiver.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**In Tokyo...**_

Aki sighed as she got to her apartment. Her sister was right and it wasn't fair to her that she pined for someone who did not care for her anymore. She walked over to her telephone that was on the coffee table in her living room. Then sat on the couch staring at it. She could hear her sister's words in her mind then she reached over and grabbed the receiver in her hand, "Here it goes." Then she started to punch in a phone number.

The line rang several times then it came up to his voicemail. She closed the phone not wanting to leave a message about something so important.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Osaka, Sakura's Apartment...**_

After Sakura had gotten off the phone with her brother she turned to face Syaoran. He eyed her carefully then let out a sigh, "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Sorry for what? You have the right to be angry with me. So let it out I know you want to yell at me," Sakura said as she stared into his eyes directly.

Syaoran shook his head, "No, I am upset yes but not enough to be totally upset that I want to yell at you."

"Syaoran your too nice for your own good."

"Sakura I'm not going to yell at you for hiding this. The reason we are even here in Osaka was because of Aki and she is the one that should be apologizing," he said quickly. As he finished his cell phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and examined the caller id on the phone, "Speaking of the devil," he said and opened the phone. "Hello, Syaoran speaking," he answered.

"I know I'm the last one you want to talk to but I want to say something to you. Is Sakura there as well?" Aki's voice questioned him.

Syaoran frowned looking at Sakura then sighed, "She is. Why?" he asked.

"Put me on speaker phone, please," Aki requested.

Sakura looked at him questionably, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Aki," he replied.

"What does she want?" Sakura asked a little angry that she was even contacting him on his cell phone.

"She wants to have a conference call with the both of us," Syaoran reiterated to her.

Sakura remained silent, "Fine," she said.

Syaoran then back into the phone's receiver, "I'll do it but I swear if it is another one of your tricks then you better be ready to run," he threatened.

"Don't worry it is not," she said. She felt bad that it had come to this. To the point where the two of them hate her for doing everything she has done to them.

Syaoran set the phone on the table and press the speaker phone function. "You can speak," he said.

Aki drew in a deep breath of air then exhaled it, "What I want to tell you both is that I really am deeply, truly sorry for all the things I've tried and have done to you. I know you may not accept this apology right away but I hope that in time that maybe we can be friends. My sister showed me that it was wrong of me to do what I did. Not only to get back at you Syaoran for the way you broke things off with me but to get back at you by trying to ruin your relationship with Sakura. I realize that no matter what I do, you two have a connection that seems to strong. Even when you left Sakura. Syaoran tried desperately to contact you. Any how I hope you can forgive me eventually for the troubles I have caused you both. I won't be doing anything again. I'm going to move on with my life." she said.

Syaoran and Sakura were shocked to hear her apologize that both remained quiet until Sakura spoke up, "Thanks Aki...I'm truly surprised to hear that from you." she said honestly.

"Your welcome, I do mean it. I really do," Aki said.

"Apology accepted," Sakura said.

Syaoran turned to look at her shocked, "What are you doing?" he questioned her.

"Syaoran despite how angry you are at her for messing with our lives we can't keep holding a grudge against her forever." Sakura explained.

"I know...but I'm not ready for forgive her," he said.

"That's fine Syaoran I don't expect you to forgive so easily. Thank you Sakura for accepting my apology. Thank you for letting me speak Syaoran. I think I will let you both talk I'm sure there is a few things you want to talk about," Aki said.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted she walked to the phone.

"Okay," Aki said.

"There is something you should know. It will be something that everyone will find out it time. But I feel that from you sincere apology that I can tell you," Sakura said to her.

Syaoran looked at Sakura confused, "What are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"That I'm five months pregnant," Sakura said.

There was a dead silence. Then from the voice on the phone, "That's good...I hope the best for you and your child."

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"I will let you go and thank you," Aki said before she hung up the phone.

Syaoran shook his head, "Sakura why did you tell her?" he asked.

"She was going to find out eventually...so why wait?" she questioned him.

Syaoran sighed, "I guess you are right."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Tokyo...**_

Aki sat down on her couch quietly as she thought over the news that Sakura had told her. She was shocked at first but she realized now the reason why she left Tokyo in the first place. She was most sad when Syaoran didn't want to apologize...how ever she didn't blame him, "Maybe one day he will apologize," she thought out loud.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Sakura's apartment...**_

"I don't understand how you could be so forgiving of her like that?" Syaoran said he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran we can't be angry forever. It's just better to forgive and forget," she explained. There was a knock at the door and Sakura went to get it. When she opened the door a tall man was standing there, "Syaoran, I'd like you to meet Toya. This is my brother," she said.

Syaoran and Toya shook hands, "Nice, to finally meet Syaoran. I've heard alot about you."

"I wish I could say the same," Syaoran replied.

"Sakura you didn't tell him anything about me or dad?" Toya questioned his little sister a little disappointed with her.

"I'm sorry...we didn't talk much about our families. Right Syaoran?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded, "If it is anyone's fault it should be mine," he said.

Toya smiled, "Don't worry about it. How ever I didn't come over to talk about that. What I want to say is that, now that you two are expecting...that you both have to come to a conclusion on what to do."

Sakura looked at him confused, "Well what do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean where your life is going to take you," Toya said. He pulled a chair out and took a seat at the kitchen table. Sakura and Syaoran followed suit and sat just opposite of him.

"We haven't thought about it," Syaoran said honestly as he looked in Sakura's direction.

"We were too preoccupied with Aki and what she was doing. But now that she has moved on we should move on with our life too," Sakura said.

"That's good to hear," he replied. He sat and watched the two of them and he knew when he was first introduced to Syaoran that he would be around for a long time. He sensed that this was Sakura's companion for life. "I'm glad you two have found each other," he said.

"I think I'm lucky one to find her," Syaoran said. He admired Sakura's beauty. It radiated from her so brightly that he swore that the pregnancy was making her look even more attractive then usual. He shook his head no matter what he wouldn't let her go.

Sakura blushed, "I am lucky to find you," she said.

"How about your both lucky," Toya added. The two smiled at him.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Four months later...Hospital in Osaka...**_

Despite Syaoran and Sakura's efforts of keeping the pregnancy out of the press's spot light they still found out. Now they were hovering around the hospital waiting on news of the birth and whether the child was a girl or a boy.

In the maternity ward Sakura was laying in bed while Syaoran was sitting next to her with the new born in her arms, it was wrapped in blue blankets indicating that the baby was a baby boy. Toya came into the room followed by another man, Fuijtaka, Sakura's father.

"They still are hovering the hospital what did you want to do?" Toya questioned Sakura.

"I don't know what to do," she said feeling tired form the previous twenty four hours of labour.

Syaoran took his cell phone out from his belt clip, "I'll call my publicist and he will make a official press release." he began to dial the numbers into the phone.

"That is a good idea," Fujitaka said.

Syaoran left the room so he could use his cell phone then Sakura was left with her brother and father. Toya hovered next to the bed to see his little nephew. "did you want to hold him?" Sakura questioned.

Toya nodded and gently scooped the small new born in his arms and cradled it gently, "Wow, he is so small."

"What did you name him?" Fujitaka questioned.

"We decided to name him after you," Sakura said smiling up at him.

Syaoran came back in to the hospital room, "Okay so he will work on the press release and it will be available shortly."

"Good," Toya said taking a moment to look up at Syaoran.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Present time...**_

"Thank you Kinomoto-san for sharing this story with us," the interviewer said.

"Your welcome, I'm just glad it's for someone who is writing Syaoran's book," she replied.

"It is truly remarkable that you and Syaoran are still together after all the stuff that has happened last year. I mean with Aki then her one hundred and eighty degree turn around," he said slightly shocked.

"Syaoran and I have a good communication now, we try to tell everything to each other. We don't want to keep stuff from each other either because then it would lead to miscommunication between us and then it would happen as it did when I was pregnant with Fujitaka," she explained humbly.

"Never the less. Syaoran's bibliography will be hit with his already adoring fans," he said.

Sakura smiled at the interviewer, "Thanks for having me here in your home. Fujitaka! Come on we are going home to see daddy." she called for her one year old to come from the living room.

The little boy came running to the best of his abilities toward his mom who picked him up. He had Syaoran's appearance in everything about him. Not even an inch of Sakura's looks either. It slightly disappointed her yes but she wouldn't have him any other way. He was her baby in her eyes.

The two walked outside the house and a red convertible pulled up in front of the house. There was a man with dark brown hair with sunglasses on, "Hey you want to go for a ride?"

"Daddy!" the little boy cried. Sakura walked over to the car and strapped him in the car seat in the back. Sakura then got into the front seat and turned around to look at her son, "He was a good boy today," she said to Syaoran.

"That's good because daddy has a fun filled family evening planned for tonight," Syaoran said with a smile he put the car into gear and they sped off into the sunny afternoon.

**The End**


	14. Epilogue

**!!SURPRISE!!**

_I wasn't intending to write a epilogue originally. However somethings happened and someone pointed out Syaoran's actions in the last chapter of Love and Life of an Actress so..i was like okay I'm going to have to do a _epilogue.

Oooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooo

Oooooooooooooo

Oooooooooooo

Ooooooooo

Ooooooo

Ooooo

Ooo

o

The Love and Life of an Actress - Epilogue

* * *

_**Two Years later...**_

_**Early Evening around five thirty at night.**_

Syaoran sighed as he went into the closet of his and Sakura's bedroom. Just last year they decided to buy a house in the country away from the city and away from the prying eyes of the media. So they did and they have been living there for almost a year and they were enjoying it. It didn't keep the media away as they thought it would but the house gave them enough of a distance away from the cameras so they could lead an almost normal life.

Lately the tabloids and television media were really on their case about when they were going to get married. There were titles such as, "Will Syaoran and Sakura get married?" or "Have they gotten married?" he frowned at all those comments. It was true that back when he came to find Sakura in Osaka two years ago that he was intending to ask her. How ever the shock of finding out about Fuji was enough to make him totally forget about asking her.

"Syaoran-kun! We are ready!" Sakura's voice came from the living room.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts then taking the ring box with him. He placed it into his pant pocket then ran down the stairs, "Okay lets go," he said taking the keys from the counter.

"Daddy," said little Fujitaka. He looked up at his father with a questioning look, "Uppy?"

Syaoran smiled at his son he looked just like he did when he was two years old. He knelt down and picked him up, "Already buddy?" he questioned him.

The little boy nodded at him. Sakura smiled as she followed them out the door.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**At the restaurant...**_

Sakura's father and brother arrived they asked for the reservations under Kinomoto and they were shortly brought to a private dinning room. Waiting inside was Syaoran's mother and his sisters. Fujitaka bowed politely to Yelan, "Nice to see you again," he said.

"Yes, it nice to see you again as well," Yelan agreed.

Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa were already seated how ever the quickly stood up and bowed to Fujitaka and Toya.

"Toya, you are looking as handsome as ever," Fuutie said. The rest of her sisters giggled in agreement.

He simply smiled at them,"Thanks."

Soon as he said that the door of the private room opened up and in stepped the two host's of tonight's dinner.

"Sakura, Syaoran," Fujitaka said as he approached his daughter and Syaoran.

"Thanks for all of you for coming to out dinner," Syaoran said with a smile as he looked at the family. He got nods from everyone then he motioned to the table with his free hand, "Let's start dinner."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

After dinner the table was cleared by the waiting staff. Desserts of various kinds were placed on the table then Syaoran stood from his seat.

"I would like your attention please," he said.

His family and Sakura's family all looked up at him.

"As you all know Sakura and I have gotten ourselves a house and we are living peacefully with each other. However there is one thing that is still missing."

Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We are missing a united family," he turned to Fujitaka, "This is why Mr. Kinomoto I wanted to ask you for your permission; for your daughters hand in marriage."

Fujitaka was surprised at first but then he relaxed and he gave Syaoran a smile, "I give you my blessing."

Syaoran smiled at him then turned to a stunned Sakura and then got down on one knee. "Sakura will you Marry me?" he questioned.

She was speechless at first but then she smiled down at him, "Of course."

He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He then took it out and placed the ring on Sakura's ring finger. He stood up and the two hugged and kissed.

The family applauded happily.

"It only took two years but hey," Toya said.

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and glared at her brother. She then turned to face Syaoran, "To think that I did those things to you Syaoran...I'm sorry."

Syaoran shook his head, "No need to apologize."

"I feel like I should," she smiled then gave him a small kiss on his lips. He only nodded and gave her smile.

The family stayed at the restaurant and continued to talk and have fun as they talked about the upcoming wedding which they decided would be held in a year date from this day.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Two weeks after...**_

Syaoran and Sakura hid the fact they were going to get married very well until one time Sakura wore the ring out in public while on vacation in Italy with Syaoran, their son, Fujitaka, was staying with her father.

The very next day all the Japanese tribune magazines had published pictures printed of Sakura with her ring and Syaoran who was standing next to her as they were looking out at the Mediterranean Sea from a apartment balcony.

Following their return from Italy they were bombarded by the paparazzi at the airport about when the wedding was going to be held and how long were they engaged.

It just got Syaoran upset even more that he ended up pushing a reporter down on the ground. The reported file for a lawsuit which Syaoran's Lawyers were able to keep from going to court.

After weeks of bombardment from the press. The news died down for now.

After Sakura came back she had to really disguise herself so no paparazzi would follow her. She was going out to the store walking along a street, well speed walking, as she went to get a few things for the grocery store.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called after her friend who was walking fairly quickly.

"Tomoyo, Hi," she said greeting her with a wearily smile. "Is it that obvious that it was me?" she questioned.

Tomoyo laughed, "Well, to me it was. But if it were a reporter I doubt they would know. Any how look at you, you are happy I can tell,"

"I am happy and my life is great," she explained to her friend.

"That is good to hear," Tomoyo smiled then looked a head of her. "If you don't have someone to create your wedding gown I would surly be happy to take that role."

Sakura looked over at her friend knowingly, "I knew you would ask."

"So what do you say?" she questioned.

Sakura pressed her lips together firmly then they turned up ward into a smile, "Sure...as long it is traditional."

"Of course," Tomoyo smiled.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The Next day...**_

Sakura was at Tomoyo's house she was there to do some measurements that Tomoyo wanted to get before she started the design of her wedding gown.

They sat down to have tea and a bite to eat.

"So do you have everything else planned out?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smiled, "I do."

"How about a date?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura laughed then, "Come on Tomoyo you know these kind of things take time to organize don't you?"

"I know but I'm eager to know. I'm sure your dad is happy for you isn't he?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura only nodded, "He is."

"How is little Fujitaka doing any ways?" she questioned.

"He is good, I think he seems fairly excited for me and his daddy. Even-though he is only four and doesn't understand the meaning of marriage," Sakura explained.

"They pick up the happy feelings between you two easily. That is how kids are."

"Well what about you? How is your relationship going?" Sakura asked. She heard that Tomoyo was seeing someone but she hadn't yet meet him.

Tomoyo looked down at her hands, "Oh...Things are good. I mean we are taking it little by little each day."

"What is his name? You never told me," Sakura said excitedly.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

"What does he do?"

"He is a musician and song writer," she said with a smile.

"That's nice, some day we should go out for a double date. You, me, Syaoran and Eriol," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice. Maybe one day soon we should go out," Tomoyo said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Across Town...**_

Syaoran was finishing up a scene when the producers yelled cut. They all headed off for a lunch break. As he was walking back to his dressing room a woman stopped him.

"Syaoran," she said.

Syaoran who had his back to her turned around, "Aki?" he questioned a little shocked.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to do anything," she said her hands raised up in the air in a defensive posture.

Syaoran nodded, "It's okay. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if have forgiven me for what I did to you two years ago?" she asked.

Syaoran thought for a moment, "I have somewhat."

"That's good. It's really good. Because I was hoping maybe we could be friends at least." she said with a smile.

Syaoran sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...to be honest."

"Okay, well think about it," she took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to jot something down on it. Once she finished she placed the pen back into her purse. She held the paper out to him, "This is my number. I would like that either you or Sakura to would call me. I would really appreciate that you could give me that second chance."

Syaoran hesitantly took the paper from her, "I'll go over it with her then."

"Syaoran so you know I'm trying to put the past behind me. My counselor told me to talk to the people that I have wronged in the past. She suggested that I talk to you both. Also to get to know you both as friends."

Syaoran didn't say anything. There was nothing for him to really say to her. No doubt that her actions in the past hurt him and Sakura. He knew that Sakura was quick to forgive her two years ago and would probably agree to talking to her. But, he still had some issues with Aki. How could he trust again? Trust in a person is hard enough to maintain while you know they seem trust worthy. But, if they were to break it. It is something that, for him, was hard to gain back. It would take a decade from him to fully trust her again.

"Aki, don't expect me to fully trust you," he said.

Aki nodded, "I understand Syaoran..."

He nodded and then she waved him to say bye and was off in the opposite direction that he was going. Syaoran reached his dressing room and entered it.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Later that evening at home...**_

Syaoran, Sakura and Fujitaka were seated in the kitchen eating dinner. Fujitaka was in a high chair and eating on his own from a plastic plate that was in front of him. Sakura and Syaoran were eating quietly then Syaoran cleared his throat.

Sakura eyed him, "What's wrong?" she questioned concerned.

He shook his head, "Nothing...I wanted to tell you earlier but I thought right now is a okay time to tell you."

Syaoran placed his chop sticks down on the plate and as did Sakura who was looking at him curiously, "What is it?" she asked.

"I saw Aki today. She was really intent on being a friend again. In fact she gave me her number and she said for either one of us to contact her she would really like to be out friends," he explained.

Sakura smiled, "See she has decided to change for the better."

Syaoran looked at his plate.

"But, you don't feel ready right?" she asked as she noticed his behavior.

"I'm not as mad as I was two years ago. But, that doesn't mean that I feel like I can trust her," Syaoran explained to her.

Sakura nodded, "I know what you mean. We can forgive her but it takes a while to really trust a person. Especially since what she did was quite unforgivable in the first place."

"Non the less what do you think?" Syaoran asked.

"I think we should give her a chance. We don't have to invite her to the house or anything. We could go out together. Like a double date or something?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay, but once we have time to go," he said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Two weeks later...**_

Syaoran and Sakura decide to have a double date with Aki and her new boyfriend. Which she had been dating for three months now. They were out to a fancy restaurant for the evening. Aki had just got a acting job on a new sitcom that was airing on a top Tokyo television station.

The four were seated at the table and they were finishing up ordering their food. The waiter then walked away from the table with the menus.

"Thanks for giving me this chance," Aki said once again with a smile at both Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran only smiled. Sakura looked at him then to Aki, "No problem," she said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

From that day forward they would meet every other week and go out on a double date. Soon Syaoran realized that she as indeed telling the truth and that she was truly sorry for her actions. As many times Sakura had tried to explain to him perviously.

Syaoran was feeling more and more everyday that he could probably trust Aki. Sakura was happy with the progress that he had made.

He couldn't understand how Sakura could feel so easily trusting of someone after everything they had put them through. How ever that is one of the things he loved about her. That she wasn't always looking for the bad qualities in people. The upcoming wedding was edging closer and closer and Syaoran couldn't wait till the day he could finally call her his wife.

Sakura felt equally the same about the big day. She was stressed with the preparations, however she did have her friends and family there to help her even though her mother couldn't be here to share her day. She knew that she would be watching from the heavens and that she would be happy for her.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The following Year...**_

Sakura had opted to do a half Japanese traditional while later she would be changing into a western style white wedding dress. Just because Tomoyo wanted to make all of her out fits for her big day. Sakura wore her white kimono first for the temple. They completed all the rituals for the ceremony together with the shinto priest. Both were to drink sake out of the same cup as to signify that they were united.

The ceremony went smoothly with out any complications. At the reception there was one photographer from a Japanese paper. The photographer was allowed to tape and shoot film a distance away from the ceremony as it won't disturb her wedding. Syaoran and Sakura had agreed to let the most respectful paper in Japan to record their happy day. Of course the other reporters or paparazzi were furious. Syaoran ignored the comments made by other papers.

Family and friends were gathered around tables as they sat in-front of the Bride and groom who were beautifully dressed. Sakura was wearing the wedding dress Tomoyo had designed for her. It was strapless and long. The bottom of the gown was decorated in a delicate pattern of sequence that shined in the artificial lights. Syaoran, despite his resistance, gave in and let Tomoyo design his tuxedo so it matched Sakura. Although it really wasn't that bad as he made it out to be. He was wearing an ivory colored suit that matched the same color of Sakura's dress.

Tomoyo then stood from her seat and walked up to the front near Syaoran and Sakura, "I would like to make a toast," she announced.

Everyone quieted and looked to her direction.

"I would like to say it is an honor for you two to invite us to your wedding ceremony. I also would like to thank you both as well. I have a song that Eriol-kun and I wanted to dedicate to the both of you. I hope you have wonderful rest of your life together and don't let anyone get in the way of that."

Sakura and Syaoran smiled, "Thanks," they both replied at the same time.

There was a furry of clapping and the flashing from cameras as Tomoyo geared herself to sing a song that she had decided to dedicated to the newly weds. She turned to Eriol who got up with her and he was handed a microphone from the DJ.

Eriol then looked at Tomoyo. The background music came on and then,

"Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before Want to vanish inside your kiss Everyday I love you more and more Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change winter to spring But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may I will love you until my dying day" 

Tomoyo was smiling at him then it was her turn,

" Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"

Then both started to sing together. They looked at each other,

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste 

Eriol stopped and Tomoyo continued,

"It all revolves around you"

Eriol joined her once again,

"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide But I love you until the end of time  Come what may, come what may  I will love you until my dying day Oh come what may, come what may  I will love you" 

Eriol had stopped and let Tomoyo sing the next line,

 "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place" 

Once again he joined her in the course of the song,

 "Come what may, come what may  I will love you until my dying day." 

The melody came to an end and Sakura and Syaoran both stood applauding. Soon the rest of their friend, relative and co workers stood giving the two a standing ovation.

"That was amazing Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded, " I couldn't agree with Sakura more."

"Thank you, you two. It was actually Eriol's idea," she said.

"You give me too much credit Tomoyo," Eriol said smiling.

Much of the evening was spent listening to other song dedications from various friends and co workers as well as entertaining their guests with food and drinks. As the night whined down so did the guests. Many of them went home as to give some private time to the newly weds. Tomoyo assured Sakura she would look after the hall cleaning people and she let them go a bit early.

Sakura and Syaoran left for their honeymoon that evening to Indonesian Islands. They spent two glorious weeks at a private suite located on a private island. Well, free of any prying paparazzi.

As a life of television and movie stars...being out the of spotlight can be quite hard to do. Especially in a place that is as populous as Tokyo is. Every minute of your day you could be being recored by various cameras or cam corders. Even as you attempt to have some private time to yourself.

How ever, that is what the life of an actress was all about. Sakura enjoyed it sometimes but when ever she didn't enjoy it. She always had Syaoran there.

THE - END

No paparazzi's where hurt in the making of this fan-fiction.

I

I

I

Haha, just joking. I just couldn't resist.

The song is from Moulin Rouge and is sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kiddmen the song title: " Come What May"


End file.
